


Team Spirit

by alecsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec just wants to win the playoffs, Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Lightwood sibling feels, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teacher Magnus, football coach alec, football innuendos, sort of, well it depends on how you define light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsbane/pseuds/alecsbane
Summary: In which Alec frequently finds himself wondering why Magnus Bane’s sole purpose is to ruin his football team, and decides to do something about it. OrLet’s have hot, angry, hate sex. (For science).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [Dj](https://www.instagram.com/fandxmfools/) for keeping me sane while in the process of posting this !!

The towering floodlights of the football field shined down on the turf where Alec stood, the crisp, fall air blowing lightly against his skin as he bid goodbye to his players, and put the remaining gear in his trunk, as their night practice drew to a close. 

As he lazily tossed a few spare footballs into his backseat, he noticed a significant number of his starters hanging back by his car, and turned to address them, “What’s up guys?” 

Julian, his starting quarterback spoke up first, “Uh, so Bane just posted our grades from the lab and the exam we took a couple days ago…” he dragged out, looking down at his cleats guiltily.

He huffed out a groan, “The Bane of my existence more like it,” Alec dropped his head, muttering into his hands as he held his face in exasperation. This was probably the third or fourth time this had happened to them. 

The boys chuckled lightly at their coach’s frustration, but it sounded more like a collective sigh, which accurately depicted how Alec was feeling at the moment. 

His linebacker, Jordan, spoke next, “We all studied, Coach. Days in advance!” He pleaded in reasoning.

Though, Alec believed them, for the most part. His players were not a stereotypical group of brain-dead jocks as they were depicted in cheesy, high school movies. They were all APs, but AP Chemistry still had always been one of their hardest classes, because of their infamously, ridiculous teacher: Magnus Bane. 

Alec plopped down on the edge of the trunk of his car, resting his elbows on his knees as he continued to hold his face in his hands at an attempt to tame his building animosity. “So let me take a wild guess: you guys won’t be able to play tomorrow because you’re failing chem.” He looked up at them expectantly, seeing the boys nod shamefully in conformation, silently cursing the fact that Idris High held its athletes to such elevated standards. Now he had to play his second string in tomorrow’s game, not that they were terrible, but in all honesty: they were nowhere near as talented as the players standing before him.

He stood up scratching the nape of his neck irritably, “Okay, there’s nothing we can do about tomorrow’s game, but you guys have to study more, keep your grades up. See if he’ll offer extra credit, just do something.” He gritted out anxiously, through his slightly clenched teeth. 

“We’re really sorry Coach Lightwood.” One of them muttered, which was followed by a chorus of cohesive 'yeahs.’ 

Alec waved off the apology, “I know, just go home, get some rest. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” The remaining players filed out quietly, and Alec was left alone in his severe state of agitation in the mutedly illuminated parking lot. 

He paced back in forth as his thoughts spun around aimlessly in the whirling hurricane of his mind. 

Why did Idris have to be so strict? Why did his star players have to fail chemistry just a few games before playoffs? Did Magnus Bane have a part time job in the field of ruining Alec’s hopes and dreams? Why did this have to keep happening? It was always chemistry. Always. Almost the entire team had been in the same boat that Julian, Jordan, and the others were in right now; it was just ludicrous at this point. Playoffs was a few games away, they couldn't afford this. Alec screamed out into the emptiness of parking lot as he brought his foot up and kicked at his tire. 

Ignoring the throbbing of his foot, he hostilely climbed into his car, and began driving around to the front of the school so he could go home and pound on another one of his punching bags until the sand poured out of it— when he saw a light on inside the building. Of course, he knew which lights just had to be on: the chemistry classroom’s, Bane’s classroom. 

He barely contemplated what he was doing as he, not so carefully, or calmly, pulled over to the curb, quickly getting out of his car and slamming his door shut, because Alec was furious, and the very person that had caused his fury had the audacity to currently be sitting in his glittery little science room, probably failing more of his players.

Alec threw open the doors to the seemingly vacant building, and stormed into the chemistry lab, pointing accusingly at Magnus as the teacher sat at his desk grading papers. “You, are insufferable!”

“Well hello to yourself, Mr. Lightwood. I’m doing just grand thank you for inquiring.” Magnus said flippantly as he continued grading his papers. 

“You failed my players! Again! Now they can’t play tomorrow, and we’re two games away from playoffs, Bane! Two fucking games!”

With an overdramatic sigh, Magnus reluctantly looked up from his desk. “I didn’t fail them, Lightwood. The fact of the matter is that they got almost half of the questions wrong; I simply put a number to display said fact.” He smiled, in a way that was somehow both warm and condescending. 

“By the Angel, do you get off on this? Why can’t you just cut the kids a break? I’ve already got Imogen breathing down my neck because this keeps happening!”

Magnus stood up from his chair and went around his desk to stand face to face with Alec. “I want all of my students to be successful just as much as you want to win your precious playoffs,” he glowered.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Alec chided.

“Well maybe if Julian hadn’t been so busy fondling over Emma he would have actually understood the course material he needed to study!”

“They’re hormonal teenagers! What do you expect? They studied for days to pass your class!”

“Oh, come on, Lightwood. You actually believed them? Surely, you can’t be that naive. Like you just said they’re ‘hormonal teenagers,’” he air quoted Alec mockingly.

Alec’s body was tensing further with every word they exchanged, “Don’t insult my intelligence, Bane,” he spat, "or my team’s." 

“Here’s a thought," Magnus paused, holding his chin inquisitively, "maybe if they got their heads out of their asses for five seconds, and thought about something other than sex and football they’d actually pass!” 

"They’re a bright group of boys, and you know it. You give them a ridiculous workload on top of their practices, and other schoolwork they have, and then expect them to pass your tests with flying colors!”

“Do you not try to challenge them Coach Lightwood? Push them to their physical limits?”

“They have mental limits too Mr. Bane.”

“I won’t be held responsible for your lack of motivation in encouraging your players study habits!” He said taking a step forward.

Alec took a step forward as well, “And I won’t be held responsible for your unorthodox methods of teaching!”

“Oh, so now you’re insulting my career? Why don’t we take a moment to reflect on Coach Pretty Boy, who’s going to lose tomorrow because his first line is benched hm…”

“Asshole.” Another step.

“Neanderthal.” Another step.

They were so close their noses were almost touching as they glared into each other’s eyes that glistened with hatred, their chests heaving in the anger that spread like wild fire throughout their bodies.

Maybe it was the way the gold in Magnus’ eyes somehow shined even more brilliantly in this proximity and state of indignation, the kohl around his eyes begging to be smudged. 

Or maybe it was the heat of Magnus’ breath on his lips, and how it sent his entire body up in flames, that made Alec fist the teacher's perfectly styled hair in his football-calloused hands,  
and smash their lips together.

Somehow Magnus didn’t even seem fazed by the sudden change in action, as he immediately wrapped his arms around Alec’s toned body.

Alec swept his hand across the desk in one fluid motion, briskly swiping all of Magnus’ materials onto the floor, his previously neatly stacked papers, flying in all directions, not that he could even find the will to concern himself with it. His mind was consumed by the feeling of Alec’s body, pressed up against his, and the overwhelming fervor of their lips fighting for dominance. 

He felt Alec’s muscular arms tighten around him, and his hands lower as he unashamedly squeezed Magnus’ ass, lifting him up and throwing him onto his desk. He attacked the teacher’s neck, peppering kisses from his ear, down along his chest. The man rapidly opened the buttons of Magnus’ shirt, following each opened button with a wet, open-mouthed kiss, until he promptly ripped open the rest of the shirt, unapologetically sending buttons clanging to the floor. 

Magnus let out a satisfied chuckled, throwing his head back slightly, “Impatient are we now, Lightwood?” he sneered. 

However, Alec just took the opportunity of further access to bite down on Magnus’ pulse point sending shivers down the chemistry teacher’s spine, and a boisterous moan out of his panting mouth. 

He tugged at the hem of Alec’s t-shirt, making the coach hold up his arms as Magnus expertly pulled it off of him and threw it carelessly across the lab. He pushed off the desk into Alec’s embrace and kissed him hungrily before kissing down the coach’s chest and descending onto his knees, pulling Alec’s zipper down with his teeth before he undid his buttons and yanked his pants, along with his boxers, down to his ankles that Alec quickly kicked off, followed by his slides. 

Magnus actually had to refrain himself from ogling at the Adonis standing in front of him in all his beautifully furious, and muscular glory, “Fuck, Alexander, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” He kissed along the inside of Alec’s thighs, “And huge.” And Alec actually blushed, which Magnus didn’t even think would be possible after the course of events that had just taken place, and with what they were doing at the moment, but it didn’t stop it from being the most adorably endearing thing he had ever witnessed.

He followed the sloppy kisses he was still placing on Alec’s thighs with one on his head and along the rest of his length. He swirled his tongue around Alec's tip as he licked the dripping pre-cum, before taking him in, bobbing slowly. Alec growled lustfully as he gripped Magnus' hair, his eyes closed, and head thrown back in pleasure, as he thrust into his mouth. 

The chemistry teacher’s hoarse moans were muffled as began to deep throat the unfairly attractive man rapidly, rhythmically rolling his balls as he sucked him off. The taste of Alec in his mouth, drips of his pre-cum dwindling down his throat, made him insatiable. 

He needed more of the man whom he had nothing but tensioned altercations with in the past. 

Magnus pulled off of Alec, who grunted in protest, which the man instantly cut off as he latched his lips onto the coach’s, circling his tongue along the interior of Alec’s mouth before he unabashedly claimed his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Unable to deal with the torturous fabric between their phalluses, Alec irritably fiddled with Magnus’ jeans as they kissed fervently. He blindly pulled off the man’s iniquitously tight pants before urgently pushing down his briefs to spring out his throbbing erection. Once Magnus shook off the clothes at his ankles along with his shoes, and they keenly pressed flush against each other, grinding down avidly as their lips moved passionately and Alec groped the man’s bare ass.

Magnus paused between kisses, “What,” he kissed Alec’s chest, “do,” he licked his pulse point, “you,” he kissed the very corner of his lip, “want,” he whispered against his lips.

Alec spun them around so Magnus was against the desk with the coach pressed hotly against his back, bracing his hands on either side of the teacher, his hardened cock brushing Magnus’ ass. “I want to fuck you. The way you fucked me over.” He murmured huskily into Magnus’ ear as he nibbled on it.

Magnus could do nothing to prevent the shiver that crawled sensually down his spine.

The chemistry teacher turned to meet the coach’s darkened, hazel eyes, tugging at Alec’s tousled hair as he brought the man’s neck down so their lips could meet again. He pulled away ever so slightly, both of them with their eyes shut in a licentious haze, “And I want you inside of me instead of under my skin.” He muttered into his ear breathlessly in response. Alec moaned, and starting pumping Magnus profusely as the teacher absentmindedly looked for the bottle of aloe he kept in his desk drawer to use as make shift lube. Albeit it was appearing quite arduous as Alec stood naked, pressed firmly against his back, jerking him off as he trailed kisses, and sucked hickeys along Magnus’ smooth skin. He moaned in delight when he at last unearthed the bottle, though he did not have a condom, and for once, he thanked the fact that Imogen had them all tested. But at that point, he could not have possibly cared less about the lack of one, and was perfectly fine with the prospect of Alec filling him.

Alec forcefully squeezed the cool aloe into his hands, coating his long fingers to prepare Magnus. 

He pushed one slender finger into Magnus, who let out a light, pleasured gasp at the feeling. Which only intensified as Alec wrapped his strong hands Magnus, continuing to pump his dick as he moved his finger in and out of his hole, and Magnus could do nothing but whimper for more. He stuck in a second finger, thoroughly stretching the teacher, sending endlessly congenial sensations throughout Magnus’ entire body, as Alec was unrelenting in being perfectly in time with his strokes. 

He put a third finger in, but only briefly, as Magnus implored, “Alexander, please,” He breathed out, “hard,” He demanded.

Alec easily complied sliding out his fingers, eliciting a whine out of Magnus despite that being what he asked for. He lined himself up against Magnus entrance, and swiftly took him. 

Magnus screamed out at the feeling of Alec inside of him, in only a modicum of pain that was entirely pleasurable.

Alec pounded into Magnus using all the fury and aggression the teacher had caused him, not that he seemed to mind one bit. The teacher wrapped his arms around the coach, slightly angling their bodies to slam their mouths together in a sloppy kiss that was satiated with their pure craving for the taste of each other’s mouths. And the sound of their skin slapping together as Alec hammered into him, along with Magnus and Alec’s moans mixing together in an erotic symphony, only further fueled his vehement desire for the man as he continually hit Magnus’ prostate. 

“I’m close.” Alec panted.

“Me too.” Magnus heaved out.

Alec started pumping Magnus again roughly, once again in sync with his thrusts, and Magnus grabbed at Alec’s ass piercingly, urging him to keep going as he moved with him hastily.

As they hit their peaks', their screaming moans harmoniously blended together, loudly enough that the two were grateful the night janitors had long gone home. 

Magnus threw his head back into the crook of Alec’s neck, as he hit his climax, coming into the coach's hand. Alec following after one final, furious thrust, coming deep inside Magnus. 

For a few moments they just stood there, still in a post-sex daze, until Alec pulled out of Magnus— the man unsurprisingly making a noise of complaint at the action— and they both turned around facing the classroom, leaning against the hard, wooden desk, chests heaving, and bodies wreaking of sex and lust.

“Holy shit.”

“Fuck.”

“And all this time I thought you were straight.” Magnus mused.

Alec turned to the man, and pushed him further against the desk, “Shut up.” Magnus simply replied by linking their lips together, the football coach instantly responding, as he kissed the teacher deep and open mouthed for a moment that left Magnus thanking that the desk was behind him to keep his legs from betraying him. Until Alec pulled away, and he let out a small whimper at the loss of his lips, which made Alec smirk as he smugly treaded backwards to wash his hands, and get his shirt, which was dangling off of the faucet. 

He shook out his legs a bit as he walked over to find his pants, and Magnus couldn’t resist, “Oh, come on, Alexander. 'Football players do it for over two hours in eleven different positions!'” Alec turned around to him, unimpressed, but clearly stifling a grin. 

He leaned down to get his discarded sweatpants, “'When you get down there, you have to pound it in.'” Magnus said, seductively mimicking the sports commentators as he turned to find his own clothes. 

Alec, even more unimpressed than before, walked up behind Magnus, "'He came from his blind side and nailed him from behind.’” 

"'He found the hole and exploded through it.’” Magnus retorted.

"'That hole was so big you could drive a truck through it.’”

"'He rammed it in for a quick score.’"

"'We're all tied up.’” Alec deadpanned before kissing Magnus, licking his way passed his lips as their tongues explored each other’s mouths once again. 

When they broke apart, Magnus sighed contently, “Touchdown.” 

Alec scowled at him, but still pecked him quickly before undraping his arms from Magnus’ neck to actually put his pants on. “Just for that,” he pulled up his sweatpants, and threw on his shirt, “you owe me dinner.” 

Magnus shrugged shamelessly as he held his hands up in surrender, “Fine by me, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed homies,
> 
> Depending on the response, I may post an epilogue or make this a multi-chapter fic, so it basically depends on what you guys want/think.  
> (Update: it's going to be multi-chapter ((: )
> 
> This is the first fic I posted on here, but not my first fic in general; I'm almost finished with two other one shots, and I'm working on a multi-chapter fic, so if you didn't think this was trash, stay tuned !!
> 
> This fic was inspired by the wonderful text post found [here](http://grrrbarrowman.tumblr.com/post/149663825100/teacher-au-where-alec-is-the-football-coach-who)
> 
> You may find me on instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/lightbanes/)  
> and on tumblr [here](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> You didn't here this from me, but those who leave Kudos & Comments get cookies  
> (I will deny all allegations of my bribery)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys ((:
> 
> -Jess


	2. Heavy is the Head That Wears the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec deal with the aftermath of last night, and the rode to playoffs proves to be one unpaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys,
> 
> I can't tell you enough how grateful I am for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. 
> 
> So to put it plain and simple: thank you for the love and know that it is fully returned. 
> 
> P.S. Imogen is annoying.

Magnus sat lying in his king-sized bed, wrapped up in his duvet, as he cursed the light of the rising sun for pouring through the cracks of his curtains. He sat up, stretching out his arms with a yawn, and grumbled at the soreness flooding his body, making him recall the steaming events of last night.

It was odd, having sex with the football coach was not exactly expected given how many times they had contravened in the past, but when it happened, it did not wholly surprise Magnus either. The pair had been doing somewhat of a dance around each other ever since he started working at Idris a couple of months ago, after transferring from Dumort, a place he would rather forget. Although, the two schools could not possibly be more diverging. The layout of Idris was a kingdom in comparison to Dumort, and just in general. The walls appeared aseptic and untouched from life, complimented by the buildings and décor that simultaneously fared in looking like a medieval castle and a flash-forward into the modernistic future. The trust-funded students dressed in their money, but Magnus wasn’t complaining; he worked in one of the wealthiest, and statured, private schools in New York. 

Only the best of the best were allowed to attend the private school of Idris, the students not just vastly intelligent, but also athletically gifted. Magnus knew he had to step up his game; he was going to give those prestigious adolescents a run for their money. So he increased the pace of his lessons, added more AP questions to his tests, and made their “World of Chemistry” textbook their best friend. If he wasn’t so charming, he’s sure his students would have ripped off his head by now. 

Alexander Lightwood, however, was a whole different story. 

Once the students started receiving their grades, the benching started, and everyone suddenly came to the clear realization that Magnus was not an easy teacher. Which is subsequently, how at the very beginning of the year, he both received the nickname ‘the bench presser’, and earned a spot at the very top of Lightwood’s shit list. 

At the beginning of the school year, when the first couple of games had started and a few players were forced to sit out, Alec said nothing about it to him. However, when it became a mannerism of nearly every game for a while, that’s when their frivolous altercations began. Magnus would simply pass by the gym, and Alec would glare at him, so he would jauntily blow the man a sardonic kiss in his, very mature, spiteful reply. Whenever they were in the same room together, the atmosphere would be nothing but quarrelsome and strained.

After a couple of weeks, their already confrontational behaviors moved towards that of petulance. 

Their World War III first began on an uncharacteristically, warm, fall day, the sky was pastel, the leaves golden, and the Chemistry teacher had filled the coach’s office to the brim with pounds of glitter. Magnus swore sometimes he still saw glitter on him, though there would most definitely be some on him _now_. 

The teacher felt the wrath of the coach’s retaliation when Magnus strolled into his classroom one day only to be met with his fish tank completely emptied. When he went over to the tank to further investigate, he noticed the entirety of his aquarium floating in the lab’s sink. A couple days later, Alec was met with a tarantula sitting lazily on his keyboard, and Magnus could hear his aberrantly pitched scream resonating through the halls from across the building. A few days after that, Magnus’ entire desk and chair were suspended from the ceiling. The following day, Alec opened his office door, and a bullhorn went off. He hastily threw it away before sitting on his chair, along with the second bullhorn residing beneath it. 

He lost count of how many times they pranked each other, but Magnus still vividly remembers entering his classroom, completely enclosed in saran wrap. 

The prolonged, prank war drew to a close just a few weeks ago, when Magnus and Alec unknowingly performed the same timeless act: putting each other’s staplers in gelatin. Thus, they shook hands in truce and ate their stapler-filled-jello together, complaining about daily life struggles, students, and each other. 

Currently, Magnus would love nothing more than to go back to the time when his most colossal stress with Lightwood was what plans to execute in order to screw with him, as he found himself in the predicament of pondering what to do next, or rather, what was going to happen next. 

Deciding to cross that bridge when he came to it, Magnus finally, reluctantly got out of bed, sliding into his sheep skin slippers and silk robe as he groggily rolled out of bed. He checked the time on his phone: 5:22 A.M., and yet again, he found himself questioning why out of all the vast professions the job pool has to offer, he chose to be a teacher. 

As he started walking into the kitchen to turn on his coffee maker, he truly felt the magnitude of his bodily aches. “Chairman, scandalous, desk sex is both a fantastic, and horrible idea.” The cat only tilted his head at his owner, and walked over to his food bowl.

Magnus made his coffee then sat at his kitchen bar, quietly sipping his steaming brew, attempting to avoid the feeling of loneliness his empty apartment invoked, and the image of prepossessing, hazel eyes, pervading his mind. 

\----

“Alright, first period Phys Ed! Who’s excited?” Jace said obnoxiously— and unnecessarily cheerful at 7:30 in the morning —as the students groaned in unison. “Oh, c’mon don’t give me that. The autumnal leaves are almost as golden as my luscious locks!” He smoothed his hair with his hands as he smoldered arrogantly. 

“By the Angel, man, shut up. We’re not even going outside. It’s too cold.” Alec stated, in a tone that could only be adopted from knowing Jace since he was nine. 

The students cheered in unison at the proclamation that they’d be staying inside for gym. “Yeah, yeah, I know you guys are terribly disappointed. Okay, open gym. You all know the drill: Box ball, Volleyball, Basketball, or you can walk. People who sit out get minus five. Don’t throw anything, and don’t kill each other— I don’t feel like doing paperwork,” Alec said indifferently.

“Alec, you just don’t appreciate the art of the craft.” Jace teased. 

“Oh, you mean like how you _appreciate_ Ms. Fray?” Emma asked innocently. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” Jace hostilely blew into his whistle, and everyone started chuckling at the gym teacher’s fluster before dispersing to the different sections of the gym to their preferred games.

“Hey, can I trust you to watch both classes for a bit while I go get some coffee,” Alec asked his brother.

Jace put a hand over his heart, “Of course, brother. You doubt me?” 

Alec narrowed his eyes at him, “Well, considering the last time I left you alone with them you started a ginormous game of dodge ball— which we aren’t allowed to play might I add, —that ended up with one broken nose and two broken clocks...” 

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t that bad,” Jace swore.

Alec clapped him on shoulder, “You’re the reason they put cages around everything in the gym, _brother_.” 

“If anything, I pointed out an alarming safety issue,” He scoffed.

“I agree. You are quite an ‘alarming safety issue.’” The football coach ruffled his brother’s hair at his offended expression before he turned around to leave the gym. 

Alec swung the double doors open to the hallway deprived of people as he made his way to the teacher’s lounge. He opted for going the long way, because the normal way of getting to the break room involved passing Magnus’ room, and running into the man was probably the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He knew they inevitably had to face each other, but he was both physically and mentally incapable of doing so without coffee first, and still needed time to properly wrap his head around everything that occurred that night. 

When he entered the lounge, it was deserted save for Isabelle, who was sitting at the table in the center of the pale room, grading papers for her Forensics classes. “Hey, big bro.” She said, whilst she corrected.

“Hey, how are the tests?” 

“Overall class average is about a 97, so that’s good I guess.” She shrugged. “Though, I suppose any passing grade is good in your eyes when compared to that of the ‘Magnificent Bane,’” she smirked at her brother.

He scowled at his sister’s joshing, electing to make his liquid patience instead of dignifying her with a response. 

Isabelle put one last check on her final paper and started gathering her things as Alec handed her the coffee he poured her. “Thanks. Oh, and could you pour me some of that tea too.” 

Alec frowned, “Why? You hate tea.”

She nodded, “It’s for Magnus. He said something about having a sore throat.” 

Alec choked on his coffee, but when Isabelle looked up concerned, he attempted to cover it up with a cough as he nodded curtly and finished pouring the tea, before Izzy could see and question why he was currently beet red.

He followed Izzy out the door. “Thanks for the drinks, big bro.” She side-hugged her brother. “You should come on over to Magnus’ classroom later.” Alec practically spat out his coffee. “I know you guys are mortal enemies and all, but we’re having lunch together.” She smiled amiably at her brother, telling him to feel better since he had two ‘coughing fits’ in the span of two minutes, and they went their separate ways since Alec had head back to the gym, and Isabelle had to prepare for her second period class. 

Completely unaware of the fact that Alec had indeed done what she just told him to do. 

On his way back to gymnasium, he froze in place when he heard a familiarly unsettling voice calling him, “Mr. Lightwood!” Imogen crowed. 

Alec groaned internally as he turned to face her. “A word, please?” The headmaster phrased it as a question, but he knew better than to think it was anything but an inarguable demand. 

Nonetheless, he replied, “Of course.” 

As they walked in a strangled silence to her office at the end of the corridor, Alec tried to contemplate what was going to be brought up at this impromptu meeting. Aside from the unspoken truth that the entirety of the school detested Imogen, being summoned to her office was never a sign of good faith. 

Imogen pushed on the towering mahogany doors that led to her office, exposing a room composed solely of pristine white with accents of black on furniture that looked ready to swallow someone whole. Her desk was glass, but was somehow absent of careless finger prints, and when she marched behind it to sit in her leather chair the back of it stood raised up beyond her head as a queen’s throne would. 

She folded her hands on top of her desk, as Alec stood tall with his hands behind his back. “I’ll make this brief because I know you have a class to get back to. As you are well aware the playoffs are right around the corner, and Ivy League scouts will be present, therefore, we need our preeminent players present as well.” The football coach nodded in agreement. “Albeit recently it has been brought to my attention that numerous starters are being benched for tonight’s game.” His eye twitched. “I’m sure you’re also _aware_ that these children’s parents do not pay thousands of dollars every semester for their kids to not get scouted.” The principle said coldly.

“Yes ma’am.” Alec said deceptively cool. 

She smiled derisively at him, “Good. So quit this tomfoolery and keep the kids off the bench. I will not accept anymore of the starters being forced to sit out.” 

It seemed more along the lines of a threat than words of encouragement, but he supposed everything with Imogen came off in that manner. 

“Go Angels!” She gave a miniscule, and entirely sarcastic fist pump into the air. “You are dismissed.” The headmaster said, waving him off, as one would swat a pesky fly in the air.

Alec speedily exited her office irritable and fidgeting as he strode down the hallway, resisting the urge to slide down the wall of lockers and throw his head in his hands. When he initially accepted his job to teach gym and coach football at Idris, it would have been nice if the school had mentioned to him that they expected him to both coach, and parent his players. He understood responsibility, better than anyone. He understood what it meant to be a leader and the duties that came along with it. What he doesn’t understand: is chemistry. He doesn’t know a damn thing about chemistry, and he’s definitely not a science teacher. But he could do nothing to help the pedestals the Clave placed its students upon. Their parents paid for the school, so they could do no wrong. 

He was incessantly tapping his fingers together as he returned to the gym to find Jace naturally, leading a class wide game of his unconstitutional version of volleyball. 

“Ah, my sunshiny brother. Impeccable timing,” Jace grinned at Alec as he gestured to the court, “How shall we divide up the teams for our extraordinarily epic game of ‘Lightwood Volleyball’?” 

Physical exertion was exactly what Alec needed after his uneasy conversation with the principle, and somehow, he felt as though his brother knew that, even though he spoke nothing of his older brother’s clear, inner turmoil.

Alec pulled off his sweatshirt in one swift movement and strode over to the other gym teacher, “My class versus your class.” He took the volleyball from Jace’s hands. “Our ball.” Alec smirked, and his class cheered. Jace pouted as his class tsked him, but his eyes were filled with mirth. 

“Game on, brother.”

\----

Idris was a technological powerhouse. Magnus didn’t think it was much to ask for to have an actual, working printer in his classroom so that he didn’t have to walk to the copy room four times a day. He was speeding down the hallway in order to get to there before second period ended when he inadvertently glanced over through the gym window, and stopped short, as he was met with non other than the actual God that is Alexander Lightwood, in a _tank top_. The material of his shirt was sticking to him, outlining every abdominal Magnus once had the privilege to run his hands over. His arms were bulging and glistening slightly with sweat as he moved skillfully across the court, flexing with every motion. Magnus’ mind ran wild to acts of the past and ponderous possibilities as he stood gaping at the man. He would not be surprised if he were drooling right now. 

It seemed Alec could feel Magnus gawking at him, as he turned to the chemistry teacher’s direction. When their eyes met, the coach’s expression was unmoved as he quirked an eyebrow at him, his eyes unreadable. He winked at Alec, and the man merely shook his head, but there was no humor in it. 

Magnus continued ambling to the copy room, unsure why after all the times he had passed, and Alec had glared, that this time felt solemnly different. 

\----

“Alright, Angels that’s the end of the third quarter.” Clary announced into her microphone from her place at the sidelines. 

The football team jogged across the field as a collective unit, flashing by the visiting team as they switched sides. The energy was present in the crowd, and Idris was winning despite the varsity stars sitting out. The score was 48-42, them. Just one touchdown, in this final quarter, and they would go into overtime. Winning by a hair was not routine, and Alec never wanted it to be. If this was how they won a regular season game, what could be expected of them at playoffs? 

He did his best not to let all the thoughts of Imogen, and all the people counting on him to take them to the championship, cloud his mind with the dormant anxiety he always pushed to the bottom of his gut. 

\----

As Magnus drew in another long night of grading papers, he took a much needed break, getting up to stretch his legs as he walked over to his window to peep out at the game: the turf was illuminated by the metallic flood lights of the field as the Angels played their rivals, the usually empty bleachers crowded with tumultuous people shouting encouragements and profanities alike as the scoreboard counted down the minutes left of the final quarter. 

The thing that really stuck out to him was how the football coach stood, watching the game intently. His body a wind-up doll that a child had turned too tight, seconds from cracking under extreme pressure. 

He recalled something Alec had said to him the night before. Magnus was unsure if he was joking or not, but nevertheless, he went outside, got in his car, and drove away. 

\----

“And that’s the end of the game, everybody! Our very own Idris Angels won, 52-50, against the Jade Academy Werewolves! Thanks for coming,” Clary exclaimed happily. Fiery, and she liked sports, Alec could see why his brother liked her. 

Everyone began filing out of the stands, and the Angels ran off the field satisfied by their triumph, but with apprehension of what their coach was going to say about the close win. 

Alec messily ran a hand through his raven black hair before he put his hat back on and grabbed his bag. “Listen, obviously it’s good that we won, but I’m sure you guys know what I’m going to say,” he rubbed his eyes, “though right now I do not have the patience, nor the energy. Put everything in the garage. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Alec left without another word to anyone, locking up everything as the space emptied.

Once he was sure everyone had left, Alec went into the school to get his change of clothes from his office, when he heard faintly tentative footsteps coming up behind him. 

“Magnus, I can’t do this right now…” Alec started tiredly.

“I know you despise my existence, but I bought Chinese, and I do believe you said I owed you dinner, which I’m sure you need after that game… and I never break my promises.” He gave Alec a toothy grin, waving the takeout bag around lightly. 

Alec said nothing, but snatched the bag from his grasp with the apparition of a smile jesting his lips, and Magnus considered it a victory. 

Though, he didn’t hear Alec sighing out, _“I don’t actually hate you,”_ so quietly, Alec himself did not realize he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I wouldn't be opposed to kudos and comments...
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to express your many emotions to me on my insta [here](https://www.instagram.com/lightbanes/)  
> or on my tumblr [here](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also subscribe if you want to get updates whenever I post new chapters !! I'm aiming for once a week, latest would be 10 days.
> 
> -Jess


	3. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese, confusion, and controversy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. 
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter right, and I can only hope that I succeeded in doing so despite it being a tad shorter than usual.

Magnus had no idea what he was doing.

He had no idea why he went out and actually bought dinner for the two of them. Not a clue as to what he expected to come out of this. And he really did not know why Alec agreed to it in the first place.

But there he was, sitting across from the football coach, each in their respective swivel chairs, as for the last half hour they had been sharing takeout, beats of silence, and conversations about nothing in particular, alone, yet again. 

The classroom was dim, the night black, and he let his thoughts wander as he ate his dumplings.

Magnus had been in many relationships, with men and women; he wasn’t one to deny himself pleasure. This, however, was unlike anything he had ever experienced, which he found to be quite unusual for himself with all he had gone through, heartbreak and meaningless romance alike. However, even if he and Alec had a relationship, he would be unable to define it in terms other then ‘barely civil enemies.’ Magnus was still greatly unsure how their now broken boundaries would affect that. 

Alexander was stubborn and prideful in what mattered to him, but also intelligent, and loyal to those who he cared about. It was those traits that made him a force to be reckoned with in regards to Magnus’ sanity, but also what made him possess somewhat of a respect for the coach despite their quarrels.

He found himself watching Alec, as he sucked up lomein noodles through the miniscule hole created by his luscious lips that shined slightly with drops of forgotten sauce. They weren’t that far away from each other. All it would take for him to devour Alec with his lips was but one precipitated movement. He was hungry before, but now he was utterly starved. 

The coach swallowed, but Magnus wasn’t sure if he even had food in his mouth at that point. “You, um, you got something on your face.” Magnus licked his lips slowly. “No, uh, right there-” He gingerly lifted his hand and swiped a subdued thumb across Magnus’ cheek. “There.” He murmured, his hand still brushing Magnus’ cheek, his thumb coming to rest on the teacher’s bottom lip. 

The dollop of sauce Alec had wiped off trickled down his finger, so Magnus did what could only be considered the most logical, and no doubt rational thing to do when put in that situation. 

He took Alec’s finger into his mouth. 

Magnus knew he was treading on dangerous territory. He was essentially initiating the very series of events that had gotten them into this strange limbo of incertitude in the first place. Things had never been easy with Alexander, given all their past confrontations, but now, after all that had happened between the pair, the space between them had only grown in its immensity. Even with all this in mind, he still didn’t find himself backing off. 

Alec breathed in sharply, but he made no move to pull away either. 

Magnus took that as motivation to run his tongue along Alec’s rough finger, his eyes closing in satisfaction to reveal the pallid, glittered eye shadow dusted on his lids that complimented his tanned skin brilliantly. 

“Oh, for the love of God.” Alec pulled his finger out of Magnus’ mouth, and Magnus was already straddling his lap to meet him halfway and bring their mouths together desperately. 

\----

Alec had no idea what he was doing.

He had no idea why Magnus went out and actually bought dinner for the two of them. Not a clue as to what he expected to come out of this. And he really did not know why he agreed to it in the first place.

But there he was, with the man he had complained to Izzy and Jace about everyday. The man who made his job a living hell. The man whom he no doubt hated. The man he currently had lying on his chest, and wrapped in his arms. 

It was odd enough that they had inexplicably had sex last night after screaming at each other, and had now done it yet again, but this time there had been, surprisingly, no arguing, and Chinese food. None of it made any sense. It was just one thing leading to another, and there they were for the second time in their subsequent sex stupor. Considering it had not been followed by a heated argument, this time was significantly less hateful than last night, but it did not take away from his unwavering state of baffle.

A line had been crossed last night, and even further this very night, that much was clear, even to Alec. It was almost as if they saw each other in a different light now, what had once seemed sacred and forbidden was now begging to be mapped out. The same way they had mapped out each other’s bodies. 

He had no idea what to make of all of it, nor how he felt about any it, and he most certainly did not want to find out.

His brain was separated from his body, and he was just plain confused. 

The chemistry teacher brought his head up, from where it was lying on the coach’s chest, to peek over at the clock hanging from the wall just above his door, and groaned. Alec looked at him curiously. “I have an endless amount of labs to grade,” he grumbled in explanation, then letting his head drop back on Alec’s chest.

Alec trailed a finger leisurely down Magnus’ chest. “Maybe it wouldn’t be as much of a workload for you if you lessened the work for your students.” Alec batted his eyes innocently.

Magnus scoffed, and flipped his body over so he was on top of Alec, trapping him with his elbows on either side of him, their naked torsos coming back into contact. “Well I wouldn’t be a very good teacher if I didn’t give my students work. This is a high school AP class, a college course. Not kindergarten,” He pointed out, replicating the way Alec trailed his finger along the indents and curves of his muscle.

Alec nodded, putting an arm behind his head, “Just saying…”

Magnus hummed absentmindedly in response, “Yes, well I suppose it’s different for you, being a gym teacher and all.” He had not meant to be rude, but judging by the attempted hidden look of offense in Alec’s eyes, he had struck a chord. 

The gym teacher had a look of amusement on his face, though, it clearly showed just how unamused he actually was, “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” The question was asked seemingly casual, but strained, as he focused intently on running his free hand along the stringed tassels of the blanket they were laying on, over and over again. 

“Well I wouldn’t say your students are thoroughly graded. They kick a ball and automatically get a hundred.” Magnus shrugged.

The coach huffed out a breath, “I suppose we should just cancel all physical education and sports programs right now then.”

“I’m just saying, that they come to school to learn not participate in extracurriculars.” Magnus said, not unkindly.

Alec bit his bottom lip, “I’m pretty sure I have a full class period just as you do, and a teaching degree just as you do, so I’m hardly sure that qualifies as extracurricular.” 

Magnus attempted to reason, “Education and athletics simply aren’t on the same level of importance in school is all I’m stating.” 

“I think you were saying a bit more than that.” Alec sat up straight with a look of protective determination, and pride in his eyes. “Sports educate you. They teach discipline, responsibility, teamwork, ambition. What do you think they’re going to need to know at the end of the day when they’re thrown head first into the world; how to form a covalent bond, or how to work with other people that drive you insane?” 

At that, Magnus sat up, leaning on his palms behind him, “Are you alluding to something, Lightwood?” he inquired, a hint sarcastically as he started to examine one of his perfectly painted nails.

“I would _never_. I was simply _stating_ that some people actually need sports in order to get an education at all because not everyone learns in the same exact, generic way as everyone else.” 

“I’m fully aware of that, but you talk of preparing them for the future whilst degrading my craft, but the universities they will be attending don’t tailor to individual needs. You get what you get, and you try your best, or you fail. That’s just the way it is. You know this, and yet you still get angry with me for my class expectations. It’s absurd.” He proclaimed. 

Alec stood up, “Oh, please, Magnus, forgive me. I know it must have caused you so much internal anguish to fail my entire team within the first few months of school. How’s your grading hand? Has the Carpal Tunnel begun to set in?”

Magnus’ lips were pursed tightly together, “I did not fail your entire team, Alec, and I will not feel guilty for them, or you. It’s not my fault.”

He eyed Magnus incredulously, “It’s not your fault? That’s rich. You can honestly say that you can’t even take a modicum of the blame for all that has happened?” Alec simply looked defeated. “I'm so tired of getting blamed for everything. Do you know how exhausting that is? Why the fuck does everyone expect me to be the goddamn savior?” At that point it was hard to tell whether he was saying it to Magnus or to himself. “I’m a football coach and a gym teacher, not a personal caterer.” 

“Clearly.” Magnus retorted, choosing to ignore the earlier questions. 

“You know what? Fuck you, Bane. Fuck you, and your glittery ass high horse. I’m done with it. With all of this. Done with the banter. The flirting. The short-lived sex. And I’m done with you. Because I can say from these past torturous months of knowing you that if anything’s _clear_ it’s that you don’t give a single fuck about anyone but yourself!” Alec spat. 

The surface level of Alec’s feelings towards Magnus reflected nothing but all the turmoil he had put him through, and he felt no need to dive further down.

He walked away from where they were previously lying peacefully on the linoleum floor, and began gathering his clothes at a fast pace that was no doubt fueled by his contempt. “This was a mistake.” 

The liquid gold in Magnus’ eyes was flaming, “What was really a mistake was my taking pity on the self-righteous, brooding coach and wasting my money.”

“Wow, taking pity on me? I don’t need your damn pity, and I most certainly don’t need _you_.” He went to leave as he continued to fiddle with his clothes.

The zipper of Alec’s hoodie kept getting stuck, as he was clearly having trouble with it in his struggle to pull it up. The scene would have been funny if the room wasn’t so humorless. 

“Yeah, well it’s your world the rest of us miserable creatures are just living in it!” Magnus exclaimed causing Alec to turn back around.

“God, do you realize how fucking ridiculous this is? How many times have we had this argument? We’re constantly going in circles, and I don’t even know why! What’s the point of any of this? Why do I even bother? Like I said, you don’t give a damn. You don’t give a damn about this school. You don’t give a damn about your students. And you most certainly don’t give a damn about me, so don’t give me that piteous bullshit!” His voice rose with every word.

Magnus let out a bitter laugh, “Don’t even try to act like you know me, Alec Lightwood. You know nothing. You have no fucking idea. So shut the fuck up.” He then went to storm off, even though it was his classroom, when he turned around. The single light illuminating the classroom flickering above his head, “Though, you did get two things right. I don’t give a shit about you, and this was a mistake.” The light gave out.

He walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me? 
> 
> But if you want to hate me feel free to do so on my [tumblr](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com)  
> or on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lightbanes/)
> 
> Leave comments of your favorite parts or the parts that made you feel like an angsty teen, I'm lenient.
> 
> Kudos/bookmarks are appreciated as well, of course.
> 
> The next chapter may resolve everything, make everything worse, or do nothing at all, I suppose you'll just have to wait. 
> 
> Until next time. (;
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Jess


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month and a half of school, before Magnus and Alec were at odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to further clarify this entire chapter is a flashback.
> 
> Sorry for the somewhat late post, life's been hectic, as it always is. 
> 
> This chapter's longer, as I'm trying to increase the length from now on, so hopefully that's what you guys want. :))

_Monday, September 5th, the first day of school._

The warm, summer air was still present in the atmosphere despite the leaves already being on their way to changing colors with the new school year. 

It seeped through the screen of Alec’s window and filled his apartment with a slightly chilled breeze from the early time of day, and reminded him of what was to come. 

Fall had always been his favorite time of the year. The trees looked beautiful, it was football season, and he could wear his dark, holey sweaters as he pleased. 

Alec lived only a short, ten minutes from Idris, but he enjoyed it, nevertheless. Driving on the tree-lined roads, in between endless rows of lofty ash trees and carpets of grass, he was at peace, and his thoughts were distant. 

Some days, it was his only ten minutes of sanity. 

He had decided on wearing his typical palette of all black; Adidas condivo pants, Roshes, and an Angels Football t-shirt with its corresponding baseball cap. 

Izzy had bought him a shipload of gym clothes over the summer because _If you’re going to wear workout clothes everyday, Alec, you should at least where nice ones._

Perk of being a gym teacher: wearing sweatpants to work. 

When he arrived at the private school, he was met with the familiar sight of buildings of _adamas_ and blinding white standing tall, beckoning only the worthy to enter. He drove into space just before bright, school buses, packed with new and old students alike, poured into the freshly tarred parking lot, and randomly chose a parking spot. 

Pleasantries were exchanged, some pretense, some genuine, wondering how everyone's summer was, and already wishing to go back to it. The students walked along the concrete in a crowd, finding their friends, onward towards the school building. A nervous energy flowed amongst the new freshmen and a feeling of nostalgia presented itself for the seniors in the finality of their feat. Alec was leaning up against his car, sending out a text to his siblings on there whereabouts, and waving back at a few of his students who cheerfully called out greetings to him. 

The school was nothing short of perfect on the _outside_. 

The first day of school was always his favorite as a teacher, even if they didn’t really get to do anything in class on the first day. Everyone was just so lively. Even the students who despised school were relatively contented at seeing their friends again, and having a fresh start. 

It was before all the work and stress began piling up, for students and teachers alike, and the dark circles under everyone’s eyes became more prominent. 

The same was not to be said of the inside…

Two bodies wrapped their arms around him. He didn't need to look down to know that Izzy and Jace would be casually using him as a human ottoman.

"Ah, first day of school." Izzy breathed out contently. "You know what that means?" She looked at her brothers mischievously.

Jace smirked, "Fresh blood." 

"More like fresh pains in my ass," Alec deadpanned. 

Izzy flicked him in the head, "Come on! This is exciting, big bro!" She insisted. Alec glared at her, but it held no weight. "I hear we're even getting a new teacher," She grinned, "Don't pout, my dear brother. He could be attractive, and single." It was his turn to flick her in the head. She held up her hands in surrender despite the fact that Isabelle never surrendered. "Hey I'm just trying to help. You need to get laid. I have Simon. Even Jace has that failed 6 month plan going with Clary." Jace held up a finger, opening his mouth to protest, but he either seemed to think better of it, or couldn't think of anything at all. 

Alec scoffed, "I'm fine, Iz." 

Isabelle put a hand on his shoulder, "You're sexually deprived, big brother." Jace nodded in agreement, and she patted Alec on the cheek. She continued on cheerfully, pulling her siblings to walk with her through the main entrance of the school with the myriad of students. 

Jace sighed happily as he beheld the lobby, “Ah, just look at them. They still have hope in their eyes.” The three siblings burst out laughing when a group of unsuspecting freshmen turned to Jace with a look of pure terror on their faces.

Izzy shook her head fondly, "Come on, let's go say hi to everyone.”

They had 20 minutes before first period started, so they found themselves meandering down the corridor that was the halfway point between all of their classrooms, which for Jace and Alec was the gymnasium. 

The two brothers were too busy talking animatedly about the score of yesterday’s football game to notice their sister leading them into the art room. 

“Izzy!” Clary beamed as she went over to hug her. She already had her sketchbook out with her hair in a loose bun that seemed only deemed appropriate for artists. Clary somehow managed to make it look lovely. 

She went over to hug Alec right after his sister, which he returned fully. 

There had been a time when he had been put off by Clary, but that was more out of his concern for Jace when he saw how his brother gravitated towards her. Though, once he witnessed time and time again how she put up with him, he saw past his predispositions and realized how truly good of a person Clary Fray was. He could say wholeheartedly that she was one of his best friends, practically a Lightwood. 

He pulled away first, “You do realize we just saw each other last week, right?” He asked, smiling at her amusedly. She punched his arm lightly, giving him a scrunched nose grin. 

For a beat, Jace’s and Clary’s eyes locked, and they cursorily exchanged small smiles, before looking anywhere except at each other. Isabelle and Alec hardly fared in containing their amusement. 

“Clary, did you hear? We’re getting a new neighbor.” Isabelle grinned at her friend. The new teacher’s room was supposed to be in between the art room and her classroom. Jace scoffed at Isabelle’s enthusiasm, and she in turn, narrowed her eyes at her brother, “We haven’t had a new teacher in months since _Clary_.” Jace suddenly looked very interested in the floor tiles. “People are allowed to be excited.” She stated definitely. 

The art teacher looked thankful for a new topic of conversation, “Yeah! Actually, I’ve known him since we were little. He’s practically my older brother.” She smiled warmly. “His name’s Magnus. Magnus Bane.” 

\----

The first bell rung a few minutes ago, and students filled the gym with chatter as they waited for the period to begin.

Alec smiled at his class as they settled onto the bleachers inside the gym. _You have to at least let them think you don’t always brood, brother._ He rolled his eyes internally at the thought of Jace, who had been brooding quite often lately because of Clary continually denying his advances. 

He cleared his throat, waiting for the students to quiet down, “Hey guys, most of you know me, but for those who don’t, I’m Coach Lightwood.” He smiled at the cluster of teenagers. 

“Now, those who have Coach Herondale go on the right side of the bleachers.” It was still odd to Alec, referring to Jace as a Herondale when he was a Lightwood, blood or not, but Imogen had insisted that they use his other last name. Since him and Alec were brothers, it limited confusion if students called them by different last names. Jace had offered that the students could call him by his first name and Alec by their last name, but according to Imogen that would be _utterly ridiculous and unprofessional, this school did not get its prestige from causality_. 

“Everyone who has myself, go on the left side of the bleachers.” They shuffled over to their respective teacher’s sides as Alec pulled out his phone to ask Jace where he was for _their_ first period class. 

He looked around the gym at the moving group of students and his eyes wandered out the gym doors’ windows, “Coach Herondale isn’t here yet, but I’m gonna start taking attend—” 

Suddenly Alec was completely and totally unable to recollect what he was going to say when the most beautiful and glittery man he had ever seen in his 27 years of living strolled by the gym. The man was walking with Imogen, and he had a charming smile on his face as he threw back his head and laughed at something that probably wasn’t even funny (it was Imogen after all) that she said. Alec watched the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, and how he swallowed slowly when he regained his composure from chuckling. His outfit was appropriate for school, but he still somehow managed to look devastatingly sexy. His skinny jeans hugged the curve of his ass and his pinstriped button up was tight on his bulging arms. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up, and his forearms…

“Uh, Lightwood?” A teenager’s voice echoed through the now reticent gym.

Alec blinked profusely as he watched the mystery man meander out of sight before whirling around to see all of his students looking at him dubiously. 

He cleared his throat, “Okay, so uh, where were we?” He wondered if he sounded as awkward as he felt.

“Attendance…?” a student suggested. 

His thoughts still remained on the godly teacher, “Attendance—ah, yes, attendance!” His brain caught up triumphantly as he picked up his clipboard to mark his class period. “Wait, where’s Jace?” He accidentally thought out loud. 

Another student was looking at him questioningly, “He literally just came in a second ago… He said he would be right back to get the attendance sheet from his office…”

Alec scratched the back of his neck, “Right, yes, of course. I knew that. Yep.” The class was collectively looking at him as if he had three heads, and he wasn’t sure he blamed them. Jace had came in and had a conversation with him, and he hadn’t even _noticed_ ; he barely refrained from face palming. 

As if on cue, Jace strode in with his usual lopsided smirk plastered on his face and clapped Alec on the shoulder; Alec looked at him dazedly. “Huh, someone needs coffee.” Jace gingerly took Alec’s clipboard— that he hadn’t even remembered he was holding —from his hands, and took the attendance for both classes. 

His mind kept drifting back to images of shining tanned skin and soft, inky black hair; Alec let himself pretend that it was from the lack of caffeine.

\----

Alec ran his fingers through his untamed hair as he stood in front of the mirror in the teacher’s bathroom. 

The first three periods had passed by in a blur. Jace had yet to scare off any of the new freshmen with his unruly personality, and Alec looked as happy as the average person was expected to be when being awake at seven in the morning, so he considered his classes so far a success. However, he had been fruitless in getting the annoyingly gorgeous man from the hallway out of his head. He only saw the man for a few seconds, and he was utterly entranced. How could someone even be that _attractive_? He let out a sigh, both cursing and blessing the world for putting the most stunning man alive in the same building as him. 

He went to open the bathroom door to leave, but someone from the other side of it pushed it open. The person who opened the door came to halt merely inches from Alec’s face when he realized he was standing in the doorway in front of him. 

Alec wouldn’t be surprised if he was drooling; it was the man from the hallway. 

Up close, Alec could see him in his full glory. His eyes were brown, but in the light they looked impossibly gold, which was only further brought out by the light makeup adorning his lids. His clothes somehow looked even tighter and more fitted in the close proximity as Alec blatantly checked the man out, not that he seemed to mind one bit. He was raking his eyes up and down Alec’s body as well. 

He bit the inside of his cheek, and the man licked his lips before he spoke, “I should’ve believed Imogen when she said this school was founded by _angels_ ,” He all but purred.

Alec’s jaw hung slack at the outward flirting, and he was about to sputter out a reply when the man went on, “I’m Magnus.” He smirked at Alec, holding out a manicured hand. 

“Alec.” He replied automatically taking his hand, at a lose for all other words. His brain barely caught up with him as he realized whom Magnus was, “Magnus- as in Magnus Bane? You’re the new teacher?” 

Magnus looked pleased that Alec knew who he was, “That I am. Science teacher, Chemistry, mainly, I like making potions,” He wiggled his fingers. 

Alec grinned, and then realized they were still unnecessarily close to each other. Without thinking about what he was doing, he pushed his hand against the door behind Magnus to open it, and for a terribly fleeting moment they were a little bit closer. He swore he heard the teacher’s breath hitch. 

He went around the science teacher, and out of the bathroom, to put a respectable distance between them; Magnus followed suit even though he had been the one entering the bathroom in the first place. 

He stepped in front of Alec again, “You still haven’t told me what you do here, pretty boy,” He tsked. 

The teacher held a finger up to Alec’s lips when he opened his mouth to respond, “Tell me over lunch? I have free now,” He looked Alec up and down slowly, and unabashedly, his slightly darkened eyes deepening the color of Alec’s cheeks, “And I’m absolutely _famished_.” 

He strode off down the hall towards the cafeteria, and Alec could do nothing but follow him. 

The walk to the café and back to Magnus’ classroom was brief, but filled with easy conversation. 

Magnus had suggested they go out to lunch to avoid the typical school cafeteria slob, but Alec had insisted he try it since all of Idris’ food was gourmet, it being a highly funded school. 

When he had told Magnus this, the teacher had licked his lips at all the delectable foods Alec was describing to him. The action was so distracting that he almost missed Magnus telling him to pick for him.

The science teacher moaned into his Panini, “This is _heavenly_.” 

Alec laughed nervously; adamantly focusing on his sandwich instead of all the other situations his mind was conjuring up in which Magnus could moan in… 

Their eyes met again when Magnus finished chewing, “So, tell me about yourself.” Alec looked at him unsuspectingly. “Oh, c’mon! I’ve practically told you my whole life story,” He proclaimed.

Alec regarded at him doubtfully, “You told me you’re a science teacher.” 

“Ok, I have a cat, I was born in Indonesia, and I used to work across the city at Dumort,” Magnus stated exultantly. “There, now you know four things about me.” 

Alec frowned, “Oh, so Idris must have been a pretty big change for you.” 

“Yes, well, it was time, I suppose. I needed to get away from there.” Magnus shrugged, his mind on far off remembrances.

Alec nodded sympathetically, in understanding.

The science teacher gave him half a smile, which quickly turned into a smirk, “Your turn,” He grinned.

“Fine. I used to go to school here with my sister Izzy— I don’t know if you’ve met her yet, but you guys are neighbors —and I also teach gym, and coach football. There that’s five.” He took a sip of his coffee pointedly. 

Magnus laughed.

“What?” Alec asked.

Magnus bit his lip. “You make it difficult to get to know you, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec huffed out a laugh, “Are you always this cryptic?” 

“I’m not being cryptic. I’m being coy,” He replied easily.

“Is that so?” Alec couldn’t hide his smirk.

“Yes, yes. So, you play hard to get all you want,” he said smoothly. “I love a challenge.”

Alec hid his blush behind his coffee mug. 

\----

The next weeks, from then on, were filled with Magnus and Alec taking lunch breaks together, and smiling at each other in passing. They formed a friendship that didn’t really feel like a friendship, even when they simply sat in a comfortable quietness doing work. 

He had always been more than contented with his group of friends, even if two of them were his siblings. Alec was not friendly nor was he sociable that was Jace and Izzy’s forte. It was different with Magnus, though. He was always easy to talk to. In such a short amount of time it already felt like he’s known Magnus for years; he still didn’t know if he should be scared or exhilarated by the feeling. 

Their talks were simple and complex, philosophical and absolutely absurd, and he found himself looking forward to them everyday.

Magnus challenged him, he made him think about things in a different perspective, and laugh about things he didn’t previously find funny. He found himself sharing more and more, almost as if giving Magnus little pieces of himself to him. He even got him into football, along with teaching him all the lingo. The two, Magnus especially, particularly enjoyed poking fun at the sports announcers’ unintentional innuendos. 

The science teacher also managed to get Alec into Project Runway, but he’d deny all accusations of him ever voluntarily watching it. 

In a way, it felt like Magnus was giving little pieces of himself to Alec too.

Magnus forgot his laptop at home that day, so they opted for watching the newest episode of Project Runway in Alec’s office on his laptop. “Tim’s so cute.” Magnus said.

“He’s like 60.” Alec pointed out before shoveling some of his salad into his mouth.

“No, not like in a ‘I want to have sex with him kind of way’,” Alec’s eyes widened, but it went unnoticed by Magnus, “I mean in that he’s cute as a person, like a little kid, or an old lady.”

Alec only looked confused.

“You know, like you’re cute.” Alec raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening even further, “Oh, like that! When you do the little crinkly eye thing when you’re confused or judging someone.”

Alec huffed, crossing his arms, “I am not cute,” He objected.

Magnus smiled brilliantly before bursting out laughing, “That was even cuter, Alexander!” Alec glared at him before relenting and joining in his fit of giggles. 

“Wait,” He narrowed his eyes at Magnus again, “how do you know my full name?”

The teacher batted his eyes at Alec innocently, “While you got us coffee… I may or may not have looked at your plaques, quite an impressive little collection might I add.” Magnus turned from Alec, and plucked a plaque off the wall, “‘Alexander G. Lightwood.’ How _official_ ,” He mused. 

Alec got up to grab the award from him before he could continue, but Magnus dodged him, going around his desk. “‘All Time Champion Coach’. Oh, you’re good now aren’t you, _Alexander_?” At this point Alec was chasing Magnus around his office, and they probably looked like five year olds but neither of them seemed to care. 

“Hm, now, what does the G stand for—” Alec pinned Magnus to the wall behind his desk, and Magnus lifted his arms as high as they could possibly reach to hold the plaque away from him, but Alec, being the giant he was, was able to take it from his death grip. 

Now it was just Alec, holding his plaque, and pinning Magnus’ arms up above his head. 

They held their gaze intently, even when Alec reluctantly let go of the science teacher’s arms. 

Magnus lowered his arms slowly, and inched towards Alec, the same distance they had been during their first encounter in the bathroom. 

He brought his pointer finger up and poked Alec’s chest, speaking low and smooth. “Tell me.” 

Alec swore he imagined Magnus poking his chest again, but firmer, and openly mouthing _wow_.

“Gideon.” Alec said in the same whispered tone.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Their faces seemed to be getting closer. “I like the sound of that.” Each word Magnus uttered came out in a soft murmur that made Alec want to be closer to hear his silky voice.

He was leaning in, Magnus was leaning in, and the air between suddenly felt heavy—

The door to Alec’s office swung open with a bang and the two sprang apart abruptly as Jace wandered into his brother’s room, blissfully unaware. 

Magnus smoothed down the invisible wrinkles of his blazer, “Well, um, thank you, Mr. Lightwood for this, a— stapler!” He nodded in greeting to Jace, “I’ll just be on my way.” 

And with that, Magnus took Alec’s stapler, and left his office without another word. 

\----

He didn’t see Magnus after what had occurred, or almost occurred, between the two of them in his office that day. It was probably for the best; at least, that’s what he told himself. 

Tonight was finally the start of their season, and they were going to win. 

It was of unintended, established tradition that after the first month and a half of school, the first football game of the season would begin. 

The team had plenty of practice from preseason and the last few weeks of training, and Alec had confidence in the results of tonight’s game.

He was looking over different plays when he heard a worried voice approaching him. “Coach! They’re not letting us play!”

Alec’s eyes were blown in bewilderment, “What, why?” 

This had never happened before. 

The kid gestured to the players around him, “Our first Chem test was on Friday. The results came back, and more than half the class failed. He gave us a lab that day too and a quiz the day before, and I had two essays do that day for History and English! And apparently we have to memorize the periodic table soon… By the Angel, my father is going to kill me… I’ve never gotten below a 99! What is he going to say? I can’t fail, I can’t—” The linebacker started hyperventilating uncontrollably.

“Hey, hey, buddy, it’s okay.” Alec tried to comfort him as best as he could. “I’ll talk to him if you want me to, he knows how hard you work.” He was upset they failed of course, but now didn’t seem the appropriate time for a lecture

His player’s eyes were glossy and stifled, “Thanks, Lightwood.”

He looked out at the field as his remaining players stretched on the yard lines for their first game, and could not help but grow concerned. Those attending Idris did not fail. The students weren’t ones to go around asking everyone what their grades were, because they already knew the answer. Everyone did well; failing grades were unheard of. The lowest average there had ever been for the entire school was a 96. In most schools, the students were graded with percentages out of 100, the failing grade being anything below a 65. 

Idris, wasn’t most schools. An 85 was considered failing on all accounts. Therefore, if a student received anything less than 15 points off their tests, quizzes, homeworks, averages, etc. they would be seen as failed under the hardhearted judgment of the school board, the Clave. 

In reality, the unorthodox grade system was completely different from most institutions. 

Its single purpose was to install a need, and subsequently a fear for the future, to be textbook flawless. Only the impeccable and the astute were allowed to step foot in Idris; they made sure of that. It wasn’t regular classes and advanced classes. It was all advanced, as there were no options for those who could not handle the immense pressure that came with the expectation of perfection. It was either learn to adapt or leave.

The fundamental of it all probably held good intent, but it was washed away by the cold enforcement upon those attending. 

It vexed him, not only for his players, but also for Magnus. 

He’s sure the man must be as disappointed in the results as he is. He can’t imagine why they didn’t do well; Magnus Bane was as scintillating a teacher as he was a person. He was the kind of educator that made the period fly by, grabbing people’s attention the second he walked into the room, and holding their awe in the palm of his hand.

The only explanation was that the kids weren’t trying hard enough, which was also an odd thought on its own because they could not afford to be unmotivated, and all and all, they never had been.

In the end, they still won, like he knew they would, but he still felt a certain uneasiness. In all his years of teaching and coaching at Idris, no one had ever had to sit out from a game due to poor grades. 

He drove home with thoughts of Magnus running ramped in his head, and for some reason, he knew that tonight had changed something, set something in motion, that it was the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you thought they were gonna resolve things. How quaint.
> 
> Also, I’m completely unaware if there’s actually a school like this out there, but if so, I feel bad for those attending it. 
> 
> This chapter and the next chapter should give you more insight on how much Idris truly sucks, and Alec’s side of things, so he doesn’t see completely irrational.
> 
> But, wait? You may ask. What was said during their first fight? How did they go from practically in school boyfriends to mortal enemies? I suppose you may find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Chapter 5 should be up next week, no later than 3 weeks.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are of course appreciated; thanks for reading as always lovelies !!


	5. The Art of Sublimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec questions everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G U Y S I am sosoossoosososososososo sorry for the long wait. When I had said 1-2 weeks at the end of the last chapter I hadn't taken into account that it was literally winter break and Christmas was around the corner. I had to go shopping, then I had so many plans, and New Years, and lots of drunkenness, and then I was sick for a very long time, but I'm good now. So, I'm sorry, don't hate me. 
> 
> I actually promise this time it will be up in 1-2 weeks I swear you can yell at me if it's not because I suck :)) 
> 
> This chapter is a wee bit filler-y I suppose, but it's necessary so everyone can get where Alec's at/where he's coming from.

Alec hadn’t seen or talked to Magnus in three weeks and four and a half days, not that he was counting. 

The preceding weeks of reticence had only allowed his mind to fill with thoughts of the past. What could have been, versus what actually _happened._

How hard it was becoming to pretend he hated Magnus. 

Two games had passed, and two games were left, until the one that mattered the most. Players were benched sporadically, and Alec didn’t even have the heart to get into a screaming match with Magnus the way he had been doing for weeks. 

In reality, he never really _wanted_ to do it. 

Maybe it stemmed from a selfish part of him that wanted to assign blame to something, someone. He knew the issues with the grades weren’t completely, and unquestionably, Magnus’ fault, even if the man himself would never believe that. 

Students were always encouraged to go above and beyond, exceed the seemingly impossible one hundred and ten percent. 

Though, sometimes that proved difficult. 

Idris didn’t have ‘extra help.’ The expectation of all attendees was that of being perfectly trimmed with no need of aid after being taught any material the first time. 

The whole situation, despite how demented it was, worked, for a while. 

An entrance exam had to be taken in order to get into Idris to assure the IQ and knowledge level of the student applying was of the upmost supreme. With all the college rank classes the students took, they relied on their intelligence to get them through. They managed, somehow. All of their classes were in no way easy, but when one had a school of motivated, teenage geniuses failing grades were rare to practically nonexistent. 

Not that Idris would even allow it. 

No one had ever addressed the sordidness of it all, but it had not been as crystal clear as it was now, because of Magnus. A majority of those who taught and attended the school had prior links to it, siblings, relatives, parents. Everyone had practically grown up in the system. They were all used to how things were because that’s how they had always been. 

Even Alec knew what it felt like. The constant worry of looking stupid for getting anything below a 95, sleep exchanged for more time to study, and his parents barely concealed disgust and disappointment whenever he received anything less than 100. He had always enjoyed learning, even if droning teachers had the proclivity to make it boring, but Idris made him hate school. 

When he thought back to his time there, all that he could remember was the stress and anxiety he had had. It was a motivator he had told himself, because that was what his parents and everyone else had voiced to him. It held a certain degree of truth in that worrying about something meant you cared about it, but somehow having an anxiety attack at least three times a week didn’t seem to fit into that principle. 

If only he had known that motivation isn’t supposed to drown and swallow you whole. 

Suspendisse moveatur. Stress motivates. 

The dictum was ingrained into his mind. 

A code of conduct of over a decade in age that was just as enforced upon his students now as it was on him. 

Even with all this in mind, Alec understood everything fundamental to being a core subject teacher, and everything that came along with it. Grading a student’s work, developing and initiating lesson plans, the struggle of getting them to be attentive and studious. The strain school can put on both the teacher and students. He was originally going to be an English teacher after all, and he had been, for a while. 

And although the events that led up to Alec changing his mind were not of the most pleasant, he did not regret it. 

If Alec could distract them from their qualms, just for a little bit, even the kids who didn’t try, with just one period of gym, or through the escape that sports provided, he would know that he was doing what he returned to do: Make Idris seem less like a prison, and more like an actual school. 

He also did not think all of his team and students to be ones of the Angels as the chemistry teacher probably thought he did. 

Magnus simply pushed their limits. 

Maybe his class would have been manageable if they weren’t taking all advanced classes, not that there were even regular classes available to take. 

The problem wasn’t what was being taught. The level of difficulty was on an equal playing field with the other subjects. It was just what Magnus gave them. He overwhelmed them. They didn’t have enough time in the day to study for all their classes effectively with what Magnus was throwing at them. It was too much all at once. 

Izzy had minored in chemistry when she went to college and he remembered when they talked about it once, that she said Magnus sometimes surpassed even the classes she had taken there. 

He once gave them a quiz the day before a test. Two labs were due, on both testing days, and they had five chapters to read in their textbooks. Really, he got it. He completely agreed with making students go the extra mile and push themselves, since college was only ever indifferent and unforgiving. But he himself could admit that was just crazy, for lack of a better word. They had at least five other subjects on top of Chemistry along with if they had after school activities or other important matters to attend to. It’s not to say the classes at Idris had been easy before Magnus, they were all severely challenging, college level courses. Though, now the only way students managed was if they didn’t have anything to do after school, or if they simply chose the tiring path of insomnia. He was sure if he compared the grades of the students who played any sport, not just football, to that of the other students the numbers would drastically diverge. 

Idris was pompous and conceited, above everyone like the gods and angels. They in turn made the kids that way. Embedded it in their DNA, the fault of their genius. 

In spite of their elevated egos, Alec still cared about all of them. 

They may act high and mighty, but for the most part, they were good kids when it came down to it. So when he saw how their stress levels had augmented by tenfold- which was saying a lot considering how they were before -he was upset, to say the least. It was in his nature. He was a big brother, his job was to safeguard, and when he practically witnessed how Magnus was inadvertently hurting them, his pride and protective instincts flared up into antagonism, intentional or not. 

But Magnus didn't see it. He didn't realize how much he was impairing them. 

Alec and Magnus were something equivalent to friends once upon a time. By the Angel, Alec had _wanted_ him. He knew him well enough to know that Magnus was not unkind. He was not malicious and he would never intentionally hurt someone, unless they deserved it. Yet he was so blind as to what he was doing to the students. 

When Alec would argue, Magnus would think he was indiscriminately siding with the students because he was a gym teacher, not a real teacher, in his eyes. Though, that was not the case, and it never had been. 

The first few weeks when the benching started Alec hadn’t even _said_ anything to Magnus about it. They were still friends. 

It was easier for him to be honest with himself after everything that had happened between them and weeks of replaying memories in his head. 

Looking back on that time of short-lived peace between them, they had almost kissed in his office. He had wanted to kiss Magnus, and Magnus had wanted to kiss him. And now that they had, everything felt different. It most certainly wasn’t how he thought it would happen, or wanted. 

They had actual, real feelings back then, flowing between them like electricity. Every touch, every word exchanged ignited a growing spark between them that Alec wouldn’t mind going up in flames. 

Everything was no longer sweet and innocent between them, but complicated and messy, and Alec was just plain confused. 

He couldn't pretend that he truly understood Magnus just as the man could not act as if he understood Alec, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. 

\---- 

It was Friday morning and Alec had never related back to his years of high school, teenage angst this much than he was right now. 

It felt like he had a paper due that he hadn’t written, or a test that he didn’t study for, when in reality, he was moping and people were starting to notice. 

Isabelle was circling him. “Spill.” Alec looked at her bemusedly. “You’ve been acting weird lately.” She supplied, tapping her fingers against her chin before a light bulb seemed to go off and she pointed at Alec. “You’re avoiding him more than usual!” His sister regarded him quizzically. “Did something happen?” 

Alec huffed into his coffee mug. “No, Izzy. Just drop it.” He said, leaving no room for argument. 

He had never told his sister about what happened with Magnus. She didn’t even know that they used to be friends, no one knew except for the two of them knew. It was their secret that they didn’t know why they kept. 

“Okay.” She sighed in defeat, and he knew the topic would be dropped. “But you know you can talk to me if something _did_ happen, right?” 

“I know.” He gave her half a smile because it was the best he could do at the moment. 

Jace came right after Isabelle. 

They were putting away the remaining gym equipment as the room had just emptied out of all the students from their last class. “So, what’s been going on with you?” 

Alec sighed, both internally and externally. 

“Oh, come on, you’ve been acting testier than usual.” Did him and Izzy have some sort of big brother intervention conference? 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Alec said, focusing on organizing the basketballs that they never organized. 

“I think you do, brother.” Jace looked at him knowingly. 

Alec shrugged, shaking his head unsuspectingly, and escaped into the locker room to get to his office. 

He heard Jace just as the door was swinging shut, “You have to talk to _someone_ eventually, bro!” 

Alec almost made it to the cafeteria without getting ambushed again. 

“Alec!” 

Almost. 

He turned around at the sound of his name, recognizing it as Clary, before she rushed to catch up with him as he walked. “God, slow down, Gigantor.” Alec frowned and rolled his eyes at her. “You literally have legs the length of a football field.” She reasoned. 

“And you wonder why I call you ‘little girl’.” He said laughing as he headed into the café. 

“Petite!” Clary yelled after him, jogging to follow him onto the lunch line. 

They were waiting for their food when Clary turned to him again, “How you’ve been?” 

Alec groaned, and this time he was too frustrated to hold it in, and he received looks but he swore he heard a few students say _same_. “Really? You too?” 

“We’re just worried. You’ve been acting off practically this whole month.” 

“I’m fine.” How many times did he have to tell them? 

She continued as if he hadn’t said anything, “We thought maybe you were just in a mood or being… yourself,” Alec glared at her. “But it’s been weeks, Alec. What’s up?” 

He thanked the timing of their food as he then went up to pay, but Clary had a look on her face that said he wasn’t getting out of this conversation that easily. “Nothing’s up, Clary. Like I told you, Isabelle, and Jace, I’m fine.” 

“Hiding your feelings isn’t going to make them go away.” 

“There’s nothing to hide.” 

\---- 

The school day had gone by at a sluggish rate as Alec sat in his office fiddling with a pen between his fingers that Magnus may or may not have left on his desk back when they actually spoke to each other. 

He was grateful to have finally escaped his overbearingly worried family and friends, but that just left him back alone with his thoughts and the paperwork he couldn’t concentrate on doing. 

He had another hour left before he could leave and wallow in the weekend. 

What was Alec even supposed to say to them? He had to keep reminding himself that no one even knew about him and Magnus, not even his siblings. Not that he even wanted them to know. If they did, they would just take matters into their own hands and meddle like they always did. 

Alec was just in a blurred state of confusion, sadness, and guilt; the anger had subsided a while ago. 

Part of him wanted to scream from the rooftops and the other wanted to remain in a dormant state of radio silence. 

No one knew how close him and Magnus had been, how much Alec actually cared about him. 

Magnus’ words rang in his ears, “Though, you did get two things right. I don’t give a shit about you, and this was a mistake.” 

His words hurt him more than he would care to admit in that moment, they still did because Alec cared about Magnus, too much. 

This was his fault. This was all Alec’s fault. He knew that he had provoked Magnus to say those things whether they were truly misspoken words of anger or disclosed, ugly truths. 

This all started because of him, the distance, the fights. Hell, he had even kissed Magnus first that night of the football game. 

And it killed him to admit it, but he missed Magnus so damn much. 

It was nearing a month of their mutual silence and Alec didn’t realize how hard any of this would be. He had always seen Magnus since the first day he started in September. Even when they were no longer friends, Alec still saw him, despite it only being in altercations and brief passings. 

It even sounded sick to his own mind, but he missed their fights, because at least they had some form of communication during them, even if it was in a language of dander. 

It was easier to pretend that he couldn’t care less about the man when he buried his feelings under rage and contempt, but this… this was something entirely different. He just felt dejected and shamefaced. Everything was floating to the surface of his psyche that he had tried to drown long ago, which made it severely more strenuous to lie to himself about his feelings. 

He regretted setting their friendship ablaze more than anything. 

Magnus had gotten Alec in a way that no one else had, maybe not even his brother and sister. They couldn’t be more different, but somehow they always managed to find common ground with each other. Letting go of that was a mistake; he realized that now. He still could remember clear as day how much he looked forward to seeing Magnus everyday and having their little talks about things that mattered and things that didn’t. But he ruined all of it because he couldn’t just talk to Magnus like a rational human being, which Alec usually prided himself on being. With Magnus his mind felt chaotically muddled and all over the place. 

He challenged Alec, aggravated him, and drove him absolutely insane. He possessed the power to make Alec’s blood boil while also giving him this feeling in his chest like it was going to burst at any moment but he wouldn’t mind. 

Alec had tried for days into weeks to shake Magnus from his head, but that had proven rather difficult, especially given the things they had done- 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. 

Izzy and Jace poked their heads in and Alec sunk in his chair a little. He appreciated their concern, but he just wanted to be left alone. 

“No moping, we’re eating.” Izzy grinned as she strolled into his office in her four-inch work heels with Jace following close behind. 

“Not hungry.” Alec mumbled, whilst pretending to do the work he should have been doing for the past half hour. 

“Oh, so now you’re internal anguish is preventing you from eating too?” Jace asked dryly as he put his feet up on Alec’s desk. 

Izzy gave their brother a pointed look and Alec glared at Jace as he shoved his feet off of his desk. 

Alec was about to dignify him with a response when Isabelle cut him off. “Look, we just want to eat lunch, Alec. We don’t have to talk about whatever it is that’s had you extra broody.” 

“I’m not brooding!” He exclaimed standing up from his desk, turning away from his siblings petulantly. 

He looked over his shoulder at his brother and sister and saw them giving him an identical look of absolute doubt. 

Izzy touched up her blood red lipstick jadedly. “You’re sublimating.” 

“No I’m not—” Alec huffed scratching the back of his head. “I thought we were eating.” 

“Well, _you_ said you weren’t hungry, so…” Izzy said innocently. 

“If I said I’m hungry now, would you stop prying?” Alec asked. 

Isabelle ignored him in favor for looking at Jace who seemed to read her mind as they strode over to the whiteboard Alec used to write plays on. “Let’s go over the timeline, shall we?” Jace tossed her a marker. 

Alec looked between the two of them, “What are you—” 

Izzy raised the marker to the board turning to Alec the same way she did with her students, “September: the beginning. The first week of school, you seemed different.” 

“Less dickish.” Jace contributed. 

“ _Happier_.” Izzy added kinder. 

Jace grabbed the marker from her hand. “September you were the happiest we’ve seen you in a while. But then in October…” 

“You started acting weird.” Izzy filled in. “At first, we blamed it on stress from football season, but it’s only gotten worse, Alec.” 

“November.” Jace added as he wrote. 

“You haven’t just been being your usual, grumpy self.” She looked at him with sad eyes. “You’ve been hurting, big brother.” Alec went to protest, “And I know you’re just going to say ‘you’re fine’ but we know you aren’t, Alec.” Isabelle regarded him worriedly. “We know you, better than anyone. We know something’s going on so why won’t you just tell us?” She questioned him exasperatedly. 

Because then that makes it real, he thought but didn’t state. 

“For you not to tell us what’s going on after all this time… I know it must be bad.” She placed a loving hand on his shoulder. “But all we want is for you to be happy. So please, by the Angel, Alec, just stop being an ass and do what makes you happy. Even if you have to swallow your pride for it.” He turned back to his siblings just as the final bell rang, wariness clouding his eyes. 

Izzy looked up at the sound and then back at Alec. “You deserve to be happy, big brother.” She patted his shoulder. “Make things right.” 

He nodded at her and Jace before they left his office without any other words but supportive smiles exchanged; they both knew that he needed to be alone. 

His siblings were right; Alec had to do this. He couldn’t keep going on with this hollow feeling in his chest. It wasn’t just Magnus though, it was the school. He felt responsible for every student, he always would. He shouldn’t have taken that out on Magnus just because his lesson plan made dealing with another one of Idris’ corrupt polices arduous. Magnus wanted nothing more then for them to learn, and the school was filled with fantastic teachers, but he knew the Clave couldn’t care less as long as money kept flowing into them. 

Alec was convinced that Magnus had been thrown into his path for a reason. 

He put the countless flaws of Idris into a whole new light that was no longer concealed by the school’s polished exterior. The Chemistry teacher gave Alec the same feeling that he had had when he first decided to switch to being a gym teacher at the school he originally, couldn’t get far enough away from in his past attending years. 

Enough was enough. It had been too long, too many years of this amorality. It was time to change things, for good. He was tired of seeing his kids fail with no backing, of seeing all the students working their asses off for a school that didn’t give a shit about them. 

The grade system was inane, the school board was withdrawn and uncaring, and the school itself was built on a foundation of prestigious falsehoods. 

His football team was failing and Magnus hated Alec for blaming him. Alec hated himself for it too. 

It never felt like they were moving towards a solution, and everyone was looking at Alec to do so. 

After all this time, after all that had happened, Alec had to try and fix everything. Whether it be his job or not, he was going to make things right. 

He was going to apologize to Magnus, somehow get his team on track, win the playoffs, and revolutionize Idris. Easy. 

As he eventually got around to packing up his stuff, he took comfort in the two and a half days he realized he had to come up with a plan. 

Everyone had left already since teachers could leave at the same time as students on Fridays; Alec had barely noticed when he sat lost in his thoughts swirling of Magnus. 

Snow was falling quickly, sticking to the parking lot in a veil of white as Alec passed by the windows to the main entrance so that he could finally go home after another draining week. 

He had no idea what he was going to say to Magnus. He was a man of action, not of words. And currently the only two words floating amongst his tangled thoughts were I’m sorry, which somehow didn’t seem sufficient or appeasable for Magnus. 

Alec walked out of the hall towards the exit noticing too late that Magnus was coming out of the hallway opposite of him. 

The two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw each other. 

He looked breath taking, as he always did, but his usually golden brown eyes were darkened when theirs met, and it broke Alec a little to know that he was the cause of it. 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something- Alec wanted nothing more in that moment than to hear his voice, -but he seemed to think better of it as he sped towards the exit without a single word. 

“Magnus, wait!” Alec grabbed his hand, and everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I was going to just go from where this chapter ended and include some Magnus POV in that but now I'm thinking of giving Magnus an entire chapter since these past 2 chapters were very Alec-centric  
> what would you guys prefer for the next chapter:
> 
> Magnus POV of their weeks of not speaking to each other
> 
> or
> 
> Continue from the end of this chapter and include a little Magnus POV from when they hadn't talked to each other in the beginning 
> 
> Comments & Kudos & Bookmarks mean the world to me so don't hesitate to tell me how you're feeling :))
> 
> Come talk (or yell) at me on instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/lightbanes/)  
> or on tumblr [here](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Again so sorry for the late update love you homies thanks for reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	6. Oh, How I've Hated You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a wee bit late but you can't hate me because this chapter is the longest chapter ever and is twice as long as the average length of the past chapters and it's 2 a.m. so there. :)
> 
> No summary. Enjoy friends. :))

All the lights had gone off and the room was pitch black.

“Alec?”

“Yes?”

“You’re still holding my hand.”

“Sorry.”

“Alec?” 

“Yes?”

“You still haven’t let go.”

“You haven’t pulled away.” 

Magnus began to when Alec tightened his grip and brought him closer, “I’m-I’m sorry.” He whispered despite it only being the two of them. “Just,” he sighed, rubbing small circles over Magnus’ hand that was still intertwined with his own, “let me explain." Magnus softened a little in spite of himself at the sincerity of the apology, but he still looked at him with guarded wariness. “ _Please,_ ” Alec said desperately.

He was looking at Magnus with such brown puppy dog eyes, and they were blown wide, filled with an equal mixture of hope and fear. 

Alec Lightwood made him weak. 

This was how Magnus found himself just barely nodding despite the part of himself screaming to run in the other direction before Alexander Gideon Lightwood inevitably broke him. 

\----

The past few weeks Magnus had often found himself pondering the enigma that was Alec Lightwood. He was angry and sad, and angry that he was sad. 

Alec knew how to push his buttons in every form of the saying. 

He knew he said things that he didn't mean and regretted to Alec, but he had allowed part of himself to be broken by the man. Something, he thought he had long prevented after years of dealing with Camille and her manipulative tendencies. 

Alec tore down the walls around his heart with his smile, and turned everything to rubble with the touch of his lips. His warm eyes melted the now seemingly pathetic, steel cage inside the walls encompassing his heart. 

He had tried to fight it, but that flash of him that he had seen him on the first day of school Magnus felt something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. 

He could remember it clear as day.

Magnus was checking his phone in the café a text, maybe, he couldn’t even remember because everything else was muffled up in the background when he looked up and saw Alec. He was purely angelic looking with his constantly changing eyes and contrasting inky black hair and ivory skin. Alec was unknowingly getting a water bottle out of the vending machine at the time, and he was wearing baggy, gray sweatpants and a black tank top that stuck to every single muscle on his torso like a second skin. He was shining with sweat; Magnus remembered feeling a little hot at the moment as well. He was on the verge of walking over to him when he turned at the sound of the chef yelling that his food was ready. When he turned back around, the gorgeous man- that he now knows to be Alexander -was gone.

That first incident was purely a stranger’s attraction and lust, but then he had gotten to _know_ him. In the span of a couple of months he learned everything about Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and everyday he wanted to know more. Yet somehow he was still a mystery; there were parts of him still unknown to Magnus despite all the others that were painstakingly clear. 

He was fiercely loyal, he would do anything for his family and those he cared about. He's intelligent, strong, both in the mental and physical sense, and a man of honor. 

And in spite of everything, all the fights, the insults, the animosity, Magnus still cared. 

Albeit he could not fully wrap his head around Alec, which made things just as enticing as they were convoluted. 

It reminded him of one day in particular; when they were still friends, practically best friends, when nothing was stiff. 

Alec had him pinned up to the wall with a plaque in his hands. He had been teasing him about his trophies, which he truly thought to be rather remarkable despite his torments. 

Magnus been trying to learn his full name after discovering his first name was _Alexander_. It was beautiful and strong, perfect for him. 

Alec had chased him like a lunatic and they had laughed freely and carelessly. 

It had all been so much simpler then, when it was just him and the cute gym teacher, Alec and Magnus, Magnus and Alec. 

He remembered how time had come to a stand still that day. The space between them felt like it was endless when they were really only a few inches apart. 

Magnus had gotten closer simply because he wanted to, and tried to bring some lightness into the tension they unknowingly filtered into the room.

"Tell me." He had said, trying to sound joking as he was insistent in finding out Alec’s middle name; it ended up sounding more like a purr. He wanted to know what the ‘G’ in his name stood for. Gideon. A full name that only Alexander Lightwood could have. 

He poked his peck softly, and he had to do it again for the sake of science, because Magnus was indeed a chemistry teacher, and a human being, and damn was Alec toned.

Alec had replied in the same hushed voice that Magnus had subconsciously used and he still remembered how it did funny things to his stomach.

Magnus repeated Alec's full name back to him slowly. 

"I like the sound of that." He murmured out after, impossibly lower than before.

Then Alec started moving closer with this shine in his eyes and curve to his lips and Magnus in turn did too because he again, was only human. 

Their faces were so close that he swore if Jace hadn’t barged in unannounced their first kiss would have gone very differently. 

Jace was unsuspecting of what had almost happened between them, which was very Jace, but Magnus was still panicked and he hadn’t even known why. 

They sprung apart like they themselves were back in high school after getting caught making out by a teacher, though they didn’t even get to the best part. 

Magnus fiddled with his jacket and pretended he had an actual reason for being in Alec’s office other than a certain gym teacher fantasy. 

The first thing he had seen when his eyes broke away from Alec’s piercing gaze- that was clouded and conflicted -was the dull gray stapler on his desk. Magnus scooped it up and nodded at Jace, who was oblivious and cheery, and practically bolted out of Alec’s office.

It was so unlike him. Magnus wasn’t one to be sheepish; he was always the bold one. But Alec was getting too close, to near to the line of his emotional self-preservation. 

He was almost grateful in a sense that they had gotten into a fight a few weeks later that basically sentenced their friendship to death. It kept Alec at a safe distance from the part of himself that he closed off to men and women alike. 

That’s what Magnus told himself, because that’s what Magnus had to tell himself so he could ignore the constant aching he felt long after they had perished. 

He still felt it, even more now, if that was even possible. 

Letting other people dictate his emotions was not something Magnus did. He was carefree and shameless and he would not want to be any other way. Yet as the month passed by in a dawdling blur, he knew he was not himself, and it was all because of Alec. He had tried so hard to not let it affect him, he went out, he got drinks with his friends, he did everything that he always did before Alec came tumbling into his life. 

It all felt empty, not as occupying as it once was. That’s the thing about gradually holding up a façade that you don’t care enough to contain, it slips away. 

One thing Magnus had promised himself after a many failed relationships, he wouldn’t lie to himself. He promised himself never again would he allow himself to get hurt because he didn’t want to face the truth. Maybe he didn’t even realize the depths of his feelings for Alec.

But He knew that something was there, this wasn’t one sided. 

\----

The entire school was enveloped in darkness and Magnus could faintly make out a blizzard of snow rushing to the ground outside through the icy, foggy windows. The roads were glimmering with freeze, there was no way they could drive on those, and the plow wasn’t going to come for hours, especially when the snow was as unrelenting in stopping as it appeared to be in this instance. 

They were trapped in the school together. 

Magnus outwardly groaned at the situation and strode forward down the dark hall, letting go of Alec’s hand. If he really wanted to make things right he would have to prove it.

He used the flashlight on his phone to find Alec’s office since it was the closest. “This had better be good, Alec…” Magnus said as he took Alec’s keys from him and unlocked the door, ignoring the pang of nostalgia the room struck in his gut as he walked in.

Alec followed behind him and shut the door. "Look, I'm sorry I lashed out at you…"

Magnus rolled his eyes at the repetitiveness and interrupted him, "I know you think I'm doing all this to be aggravating,” Alec opened his mouth to refute but Magnus continued on, “But at my... previous school, the kids were troubled and uncaring; I tried to help, but no one listened. They didn’t want my help. I was too late, the school was far too gone.” He still felt guilty for abandoning it, even if he had done all he could to save Dumort. “But here they're motivated and brilliant, and sure they're somewhat entitled… but at least they _try_. That’s all I want, for them to care. I just want them to learn, Alec,” Magnus said sounding defeated.

“I know that, Magnus.” Alec somehow managed to sound even more frustrated than Magnus did. “You forget, we weren’t always like this.” _We were friends_ , went unspoken.

Magnus was taken aback, “You’ve made it _painfully_ clear that you hate me—”

“By the Angel, I don’t actually hate you! Okay?” Magnus’ mouth hung open comically. “I-I could never hate you—” Alec took a step forward but then paused in his place, seemingly trying to compose himself. “I just, I saw what was happening to me when I went here happening to the kids. I know what that’s like, the pressure. I went through the same exact thing with my parents constantly breathing down my neck.” He sighed. “It killed me to see it, so I took it out on you, and I’m sorry. I am. I know it’s not your fault, and I-I get what you’re trying to do, Magnus.” 

Magnus stared blankly at Alec; he didn’t know how to properly respond to that. Out of all the scenarios he had concocted in his brain of what Alec would say to him, that wasn’t one of them. He wanted to forgive him, but the man had wounded him, and the two of them hadn’t even been anything significant to be hurt by. Magnus was unwilling to give Alec free reign to his heart once more. 

“Alexander…” He looked at him sadly. “I want to... But why should I believe you, Alec?” He asked honestly. “How do we know this isn’t just going to happen again? Things were said that I cannot simply ignore.”

“I’m not asking you to ignore them, Magnus. Please let me—”

Whatever Alec was going to say next was cut off by the ringing of Magnus’ phone that startled them both out of the heaviness they had fallen into. 

He quickly plucked it out of his pocket and shot a regretful look to Alec, he didn’t know if he was thankful or sorrowful that his phone had rung. 

“Hey, Biscuit, what’s up?” 

_“The roads are terrible did you get home alright?”_ Clary asked concerned, she had already texted him that she had gotten home in one piece.

Magnus bit his lip, “Yep, safe and sound.” He lied. “I ah, have to go, Biscuit. But I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up the phone turning back to Alec who had a look of determination as he fully took a step towards Magnus, though still keeping a distance between them. 

“Just one chance. That’s all I’m asking. I’ll explain everything and if you don’t want to forgive me that’s fine. We can look for pillows and you can sleep on the couch and then we never have to speak again.” Alec swallowed. “If that’s what you want.”

Little did he know that Magnus had never wanted anything less in the world.

“Okay.” Magnus said simply.

He knew he made the right decision when Alec ‘s face broke out into the most brilliant smile that was fully capable of outshining the sun.

Alec moved to the side and held open the door for Magnus. “After you.” He said with a small smile and rosy cheeks. 

They walked in silence to the east wing where Izzy’s and Clary’s rooms were located to look for extra things they could use to sleep on. The school felt even quieter than usual after hours. 

“I’m sorry too, you know.” Alec looked at Magnus confused, as if he couldn’t possibly imagine why _Magnus_ would be apologizing. “For what I said... I didn’t mean it. I was just angry.”

“Don’t,” Alec stopped walking, turning to him, “This is all my fault, Magnus.” He gripped his hands in his and took a deep breath. “When I went to Idris, I hated every minute of it.” 

Magnus looked at him with an expression that said Alec didn’t have to tell him if he didn’t want to, but still squeezed his hand in support. He let Alec anchor himself to the feeling of Magnus rubbing small circles on his thumb as he urged himself to continue. “I had really bad anxiety from school... I thought my parents hated me- I still think they do, I didn’t have any friends besides Jace or Izzy, and I was gay in a traditional school, filled with traditional people.” He sighed before a small smile grew on his serious expression. “But then I got into sports. They were the only things that kept me sane, so I threw myself into all of them. Lacrosse, basketball, football, soccer, hockey, baseball,” he listed.

“Archery?” Magnus offered kindly. 

Alec smiled, seeming both surprised and pleased to see that Magnus remembered that tiny detail he had mentioned once in their countless past conversations. “Yeah, since I was nine, but they didn’t offer it at Idris. I actually asked my parents once if they thought the Clave would bring it into school, but they said it wasn’t a real sport.” Alec shook his head. “Anyways, I put everything I had into all of them. I was always tired as hell, but it was worth it. They were the only things that helped me… alleviate my stress.” He looked down at their joined hands, the ghost of his smile gone from his lips. “My parents loved it. They said it was great that I played year round. All I needed was a girlfriend to be their trophy son. They wanted my siblings and I to be perfect, uphold the Lightwood name. So I tried to take the brunt of it since they already gave it to me.” He shrugged, “Oldest.” 

Magnus squeezed his hand again.

“My senior year of high school they tried to set me up with this girl. They had been trying to do it for years but I always came up with excuses. But this time they said I had no choice, and I got angry and sort of accidentally came out.” He gave Magnus a forced, crooked grin. “They kicked me out and told me I had to pay for my own college because they didn’t want to show support for my ‘lifestyle.’” He rolled his eyes. “So I had to rely on all scholarships for college, but it ended up working out; I got a full ride as long as I kept my grades up, which I had been used to doing for years already. I’ve always loved books and reading, and I knew I wanted to teach, so I went to college as an English major. Then halfway in I switched to physical education and minored in English. I called in and asked if there were any available positions at Idris, and here we are today.” 

“Why come back?” Magnus asked him with nothing but sincerity and curiosity, tugging a little on Alec’s hands. “After all the bad memories the school brought back to you?” 

Alec set his shoulders, “Sports gave me a purpose when I felt like I had none. I wanted to help people and I- I just couldn’t do it the way I wanted to through English.” Alec looked thoughtful and distant. “I just needed to prevent other kids from feeling the way I did,” he said simply. “Like they had nothing,” he muttered. “Probably sounds selfish…”

“No, Alexander.” Magnus said, bringing a hand up to Alec’s face. “You don’t have a selfish bone in your body,” he said without a shadow of doubt in his golden eyes. 

Alec ducked his head to hide his blush, but he didn’t shake off Magnus’ hand. “I’m so sorry Magnus. I didn’t mean what I said, truly. I was just angry and I took it out on you, and I shouldn’t have. I just care about my team. Maybe a little too much sometimes.”

“I will never ridicule you for being protective over your students. Okay?” Somehow Magnus always understood, even when he didn’t completely.

Alec blinked. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Magnus repeated finitely.

“You forgive me?” Alec asked incredulously, drifting closer, seemingly unable to believe that after nearly a month of nothing, they had something.

Magnus inclined his head, “I do.” 

Alec appeared as if he had never heard two more beautiful words strung together in a sentence.

He tried pushing his luck, “Friends?”

“Friends.” Magnus whispered, his breath warm on Alec’s lips.

If Magnus ever experienced Déjà vu he’s most certain this was what it felt like. They were so close that he could once again make out every individual strain of green in Alec’s hazel eyes. He could see how his eyebrow shaped around the long-term scar adorning it and could count each one of his thick, dark lashes.

The power was off and the heat with it, but the hallway still felt like it was on fire, capable of burning them to ashes and dust. 

Alec’s phone shrilled in his pocket and he actually groaned,- which most certainly was not the most attractive sound Magnus had ever heard –and picked up his phone call, ironically from Jace. 

“By the angel, _what is it now_?” He practically yelled into the phone.

 _“Well hello to you too, Mr. Warm-and-Fuzzy, I was just calling to see if you had my charger.”_

Alec hung up the phone. 

He turned back to Magnus, and his breath hitched as he seemed to realize just how close they actually were as he awkwardly stepped back from their unnecessarily, intimate proximity. “We should uh, probably get the um-”

“The pillows?” Magnus offered. 

“Yes, right, the uh, the pillows.” Alec strode to Izzy’s classroom and threw open the door in an unknown haste. 

It was probably for the best, friends most certainly were not supposed to be having the thoughts that Magnus was having about Alec right now.

\----

“Magnus we have eight pillows and two blankets from nine different people. Four of whom we are not even friends with I might add—” Alec said, holding the stolen pieces.

They had walked to his sister’s and Clary’s rooms, taking both of their chair cushions, which wouldn’t have been a big deal if Magnus didn’t start tip toeing everywhere as if he was in a James Bond movie. 

The man would look through the small window of every door they came across as dramatically as anyone who knows Magnus Bane would expect him to be, and would yell _clear_ before kicking open the classroom door holding up a finger gun. 

“We are two,” he looked Alec up and down, “ _fully_ grown men.” He looked Alec over appreciatively once more before he spun around with his finger pointed determinedly in the air like he was on the expedition to finding out the mystery of the universe. “ Agent Lightwood, we need more pillows!” 

Magnus had proven to be an excellent lock picker and Alec found himself wondering if that was linked to how he managed to get himself banned from Peru. 

Their banter and retelling of stories that they had yet to relay to each other echoed off of the cold walls of the school’s corridors and being stuck in Idris for a night suddenly didn’t seem so unbearable. 

Their quest for the lost pillows brought back the rooted feeling of contentment that their friendship always provided for Alec, even if a part of him had wanted more.

When they had first snuck their way into the orchestra room to find Jem’s stash of blankets- for whenever Tessa visited him to listen to his violin -Magnus had tried to play the charango, insisting that he was of the upmost talent when he was indeed dreadful. Their laughter resonated through the room like its own beautiful music as they tugged on each other’s heartstrings with easy smiles and comfort. 

Magnus and Alec then had found their way into the library where Tessa herself also had a stockpile of pillows to make the room as much of a home for her as for the other students. They walked through the endless aisles of books, running their fingers along the old and new spines alike and flawlessly quoting the classics. They playfully bickered about the endings, beginnings, and everything in between of the books they had both read, and reconnected their mutual love of literature.

After Tessa’s sanctuary, had come Jace’s office in which they stole some of his food and rigged some things in his office that would be waiting for him on Monday. Their war at the start of the year had turned them into the prank kings, so it was truly only by the compulsory laws of nature that they come together to mess with Jace. 

They continued bouncing around from classroom to classroom of teachers of both people they knew well and barely knew at all. Magnus quipped at all of their décor as they went and the two picked up right where they left off, as if they had been friends for years with no preceding quarrels. 

They got along well when they weren’t thinking about how close they actually were to each other’s hearts. 

Magnus came to a halt just outside the obnoxious, towering doors leading to Imogen’s office. He turned to Alec with his usual smirk present on his lips as he went to say something.

“No,” Alec interrupted, but Magnus’ grin only grew to a size of a Cheshire cat’s. “No, Magnus.” He insisted again, but Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him towards the office. Alec might have been able to fight harder to pull away but the part of his brain that short circuited around Magnus saw it as a prime opportunity to check out Magnus’ bulging arms. “Bane, I am not going down for you—”

“It’s a little too late for that, Lightwood.” He said as he licked his lips; Alec’s suddenly felt very dry.

“This is a terrible idea,” Alec complained.

“Aren’t those the best ideas?” Magnus countered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“No, that’s what makes them _terrible_ ideas.” Alec said pointedly. 

Magnus just shrugged, still grinning and waltzed over to Imogen’s desk flopping down on the chair, placing his hands folded on top of the glass desk “Humor me,” he squared his shoulders and put on an expression of seriousness and authority, “do you know why you’re here Mr. Lightwood?” 

“Why?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes as he walked over to lean on the side of the desk that Magnus was on, barely concealing his amusement.

Magnus obnoxiously spun around in the chair to face Alec and leaned forward, “Mr. Lightwood,” he stared at him dead in the eyes, “I’ve called you down here because your overwhelming sex appeal is distracting the entirety of the student body and faculty.” 

It was a total of about three seconds before they both burst out laughing to the point where Magnus fell out of the chair and was clutching his side as he giggled on the spotless, fur carpet. 

Alec nudged Magnus’ shoulder with his foot as he laughed until his stomach hurt, “Magnus! You- you’re getting glitter all over the floor!” He chuckled out. 

Magnus grabbed his ankle and Alec slid from the desk to the floor where Magnus lied who groaned at the impact. “That’s what you get for pulling me down.” Alec chastised as he rolled off of Magnus, still laughing.

He leaned over, “Oh, but I can imagine so many _enjoyable_ situations with you on top of me.” Magnus huffed out into his ear through his still inexorable fits of giggles. 

Alec bumped Magnus in the shoulder at the comment, his eyes closed in careless mirth. They were lying next to each other on the extravagant floor of the principle of their school laughing like idiots, but it was the most fun they had had together in a while. 

As their laughter died down Alec once again found his eyes falling on Magnus in the epitome of his effortlessness as he smiled about something only they found funny. His makeup looked perfect even though he didn’t need a speck of it to be devastatingly handsome and his hair was a little bit ruffled from being on the floor, which somehow only added to the charm. He had a lose strand that could not withstand his gel and Alec didn’t put much thought into pushing it off of his forehead with his thumb. 

Magnus’ laughing had then quieted as well and he was looking at Alec so unguardedly that Alec had to blink to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. 

Magnus shuffled his body closer to Alec’s and brought his hand up to his chin in a barely grazing touch. 

He felt his eyes flutter close against their own weak accord as he subconsciously shifted towards Magnus. 

They were on their backs facing each other, and the shred of space between them was charged as it always was, and when Magnus’ lips brushed Alec’s, he felt his self-control disintegrate. 

It was soft at first, a sweet caresses of lips against lips but it wasn’t enough. Alec needed more of the man that upturned his insides and flamed his cheeks. 

He added pressure and it was reciprocated with a force Alec craved. He pulled the teacher towards him and practically fell apart at the feeling of Magnus’ muscles contracting under his fingertips. He started unbuttoning his silky shirt hastily out of the need to feel his skin on him. 

Magnus rolled them over and they hit into Imogen’s desk sending the pens previously resting in a perfect line to the ground along with neatly stacked papers. And Alec was shaken out of his revere. 

This should not have happened, Alec shouldn’t have let it happen. He should’ve pulled away, if he did Magnus would have backed off in an instance, and Alec would have been doing them both a favor. 

He wouldn’t let himself go like that again. Alec was foolish to think that they could go back to the way they had been. That he could allow himself to be around Magnus again without slipping into consumption. 

He stood up rashly and darted to pick up the pens and papers that were scattered on the floor, not needing to see him to know the expression that was on Magnus’ face as he got up a moment later and helped Alec soundlessly.

Once they finished, Alec only looked back to check that the room was in order before he shut off the lights, grabbed the pillows, and shuffled out of the office with Magnus following close behind. 

They walked back the same way they came, in silence.

\----

Alec closed the door to his office deliberately, leaning up against it as if the ground was shifting beneath his feet. “Wha- what the hell was that?” He whispered with his eyes glued to the floor tile.

“What the hell was what?” Magnus retorted, fiddling with his silver ear cuff as he crossed the room away from Alec.

“You- you kissed me,” Alec sputtered, looking up for the first time since Imogen’s office.

Magnus scoffed, “You didn’t exactly seem opposed. As a recall, my shirt used to be buttoned all the way up.” He gestured to his button up.

Alec’s eyes were drawn to the slither of skin as he licked his lips. “I thought we were friends!” Alec objected, ignoring the last comment.

“We are!” Magnus threw back his head with his hands clasped behind his neck.

“Then why did you kiss me,” Alec asked exasperatedly.

Magnus leveled him, “Why did you kiss me back?”

“Because I don’t want to be friends with you!” Alec blurted out.

“Well then what do you want us to be, huh, Alec? First you hate me and now… now I don’t even know what this is because apparently we’re not friends either!” He said through frustrated gestures.

“I told you I never hated you,” the coach argued.

“How the hell was I supposed to know that? Why wouldn’t you?” Even with what Alec told him, Magnus didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Are you kidding? How could I?” Alec asked like it was the most preposterous accusation in the world.

Magnus looked at him blankly.

“I’m mean you’re— you!”

His expression remained unchanged.

“You’re- you’re amazing! And- and brilliant and magical,” Alec said with such fondness that Magnus swore he melted a little bit on the spot, even if it was shrouded in his eyes. 

He looked absolutely ridiculous. He was still standing with a bundle of pillows and blankets and a few bags of chips- that they may or may not have stolen -with the dumbest expression on his face and Magnus knew his own was just as bad: a strange fabrication of misdirected anger and bewilderment and yearning. 

This was it. The turning point of everything he had longed for over the months, aside from their lack of communication, but their _friendship_ , he had missed it dearly. The past hour of them running around Idris like children, laughing, and subtly catching up on everything that had happened that they didn’t tell to each other as they used to, those moments were purely them, and it had felt _right_. 

“And you’re—”

Magnus couldn’t take it anymore.

He pushed Alec up against the wall and kissed him with the same ferocity of their first night together. 

He pulled away only slightly, leaning his forward against Alec’s. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that this past month.” Magnus said, kissing him once more. 

Alec drew him closer, items long forgotten, and whispered to him, his mouth against the corner of Magnus’ lip. “Oh, I think I do.” Every word Alec spoke made his lips brush Magnus’ cheek with feather light kisses and he had never felt such a gentle touch set his whole body on fire. Their friendship wasn’t the only thing he had missed.

They made absolutely no sense. Alec and Magnus were the sun and the moon, fire and ice. Contrasting in every way, shape, and form but somehow still reliant on each other in their coexistence that was not completely comprehensible. 

The pair never did anything slow and steady; it was always at Mach speed. They had gotten to know each other in the span of two months, better than some of Alec’s close friends who had known him for over a year. Then in a blink of an eye they were at each other’s throats shortly before they were down each other’s throats. 

Magnus and Alec were two diverging forces that each wreaked havoc on their own, and caused complete and utter destruction when they crossed paths.

The thing was about the warm and the cold, whenever they met, by nature, they created a storm.

Magnus combined his mind and his body, which was expended by thoughts of Alec, and only Alec, as he palmed the coach’s erection through his beautifully, fitted sweatpants. 

Alec moaned against Magnus’ neck at the feeling, and it sent sensual vibrations down his skin. “Us being _friends_ lasted a whole hour.” Alec barely managed to get out without whimpering. 

Magnus snickered succulently, “Oh, but this is so much more _fun_ , darling,” He pushed even closer against Alec and clutched his ass with the hand that wasn’t palming his cock. 

“Fuck.” Alec breathed out, diving his tongue into Magnus’ welcoming, gasping mouth. 

Alec slid his hands up Magnus’ chiseled back and down to his ass, teasing him as he outlined the crevice with his long fingers. He mapped out the rest of his body with his nimble fingers lightly scratching his nails against Magnus’ naturally sun kissed skin. 

Alec whispered praises of Magnus’ endless, eternal beauty in his ear like a mantra and Magnus had never felt more alive. 

He sobbed and bit down onto Alec’s shoulder before sucking a hickey in the spot and trailing more marks down his collarbone. 

The two awoke something in each other that couldn’t so much be described as a feeling as it could with words and Magnus wasn’t sure he wished define the ethereal feeling.

Once the clothing between them was no longer even a little bit bearable, Alec slowly ran his hands up and down Magnus’ ass before finding his waistband and looking at Magnus, who nodded quickly. 

Alec pulled down his unscrupulously, tight pants and underwear in one fell swoop with calloused hands and Magnus’ hard on sprung out. 

Magnus returned the favor and unzipped Alec’s hoodie slowly with his teeth as he rubbed their throbbing erections together. “ _Magnus_.” Alec cried out his name. 

Magnus continued grinding on him, their pre-cum dripping. “You like that, _darling_?” 

Alec only groaned in response. “Fuck me, Magnus.” He ran his hands all over Magnus’ body as he brought their mouths together ravenously. Alec’s usual glowing green and hazel eyes were now a darkened pine, forest that Magnus wouldn’t mind getting lost in indefinitely. 

Magnus only moaned in response, so once they broke apart for air Alec dropped to his knees and licked up and down Magnus’ dick, taking each of his balls into his mouth before wrapping his mouth around his head and bobbing as he ran his hands along his ass cheeks and thighs. Magnus moved his sinful hips to thrust into Alec’s mouth and Alec took him even further down his throat. 

He pulled off of Magnus. “Please?” Alec grinned up at him arrogantly at the effect he was so clearly having on him.

Magnus smirked, letting out a breathless laugh that was more of a gasp, and leaning down to stroke him twice before licking his way inside Alec’s mouth. “You’re going to have to do better than that, Pretty Boy,” he challenged.

Alec deliberately got from his knees, keeping his body in contact with Magnus’ the entire time as he came to stand. He rubbed their cocks together tortuously and kissed Magnus so achingly deep and slow that it felt like a whole day had passed by the time their mouths detached. Magnus wished their sexual bliss could last that long. 

Magnus found a bottle of lotion and his thoughts drifted back to their first night together briefly before he stuck a generously coated finger in Alec. He quickly added a second and scissored him, spreading him wide before he added the third going at a pace in tune with their combined sobs. 

He watched how his own impact was Alec’s heavenly destruction and it was almost enough to make him come on the spot. His hair was plastered to his head and he looked flushed and wrecked. He was ecstasy, beautiful and addicting in his bare glory. 

He turned around before Magnus even asked him to, and he somewhat reluctantly pulled his fingers out of the man, taking pleasure in how Alec grumbled. 

He ran his hands down Alec’s sides to the inside of his thighs, and lined up against Alec. Magnus filled him slowly, creating a steady rhythm that had Alec practically withering against him. Unhurriedly going in and out of him, just brushing his prostate in a tormenting tease. 

He lost all control and picked up the pace once he felt Alec ride him and heard the sounds of their skin slapping together. He teased Alec’s twitching cock as his fingers brushed over his length. Alec took his hands and put them on his dick and stroked as Magnus pushed into him and sucked on his back. 

Their mouths collided fitting with the easiness of puzzle pieces. Their tongues danced to a beat only they knew and their lips were smashed together over and over with a lustful force that could not be weakened. 

Teeth pulled at lips, and hands explored bodies like it was their only purpose, and they both came with a cry. Screaming out strings of curses, and repetitions of each other’s names like it was the only meaningful word left to speak. 

Alec and Magnus stood covered in each other’s cum collapsed in on each other and absolutely ruined. 

Magnus pulled out of him and they both whimpered at the loss of their connected touch.

Moments later, as they stood leaning into each other, Alec turned to Magnus, both looking completely ravished, and kissed him deeply before he padded into the connecting locker room with a lightness in his step that would surely be overrun with soreness by tomorrow. 

He grabbed paper towels and wetted them in the sink before returning to Magnus who was still naturally standing looking too godly to be human. 

He brought the paper towel up to wash Magnus’ sculpted body when he clasped a hand over Alec’s. “I have a better idea.” Magnus said with a gleam in his eyes. He took both of Alec’s hands and tugged them backwards into the bathroom in Alec’s office. 

He had his own shower since he was both the gym and football coach, and Idris could well afford it. 

Magnus cranked on the shower knob and the glass walls quickly filled with steam as the water descended from the showerhead.

For minutes they just stood staring at each other under the mist of the shower. Alec’s raven hair was sticking to his face with tiny drops glistening on his face and Magnus had never seen anything more beautiful as he studied the stream of green in his hazel eyes.  


Magnus’ makeup was smudged and dripping, and the gel in his hair was holding on for dear life from Alec’s fingers running through it. He still looked perfect, if not more so.

Alec pulled his rings off, and rubbed at the splotches under his eyes softly, still marveling at how Magnus succeeded in always looking so seamless. His eyes were kind just as he was, his body relaxed, and a small smile was present on his face. It was an image that no toll of time on memories could ever erase from his. 

They brought their lips together in a movement of mouths that was unrushed and tender. Their tongues were stirring lazily and if Alec could ever describe serenity he’d think of this perfect moment every time.

Magnus smiled at him, his arms loosely thrown around Alec’s neck where they felt like they belonged. He pecked Alec simply because he wanted to and reached behind him, getting a bottle of shampoo and squirting some into his hand now deprived of rings. 

Magnus was rubbing the shampoo into his scalp and the whole thing felt oddly intimate. They were naked together in a shower, yes, but it was more than that. They weren’t having sex; they were just washing each other as if they had been doing it for years. It was calming and tranquil and safe. 

Words, they didn’t realize they would ever associate with one another.

Magnus located a bar of soap and rubbed it down Alec’s body unhurriedly. He took in the man in front of him. The way his hair stuck out like it had never met a comb and how his chest hair curled under the steam. He was muscular, tall, and strong, but he still leaned into Magnus’ touch like it was second nature. 

His beauty went from his exquisite exterior to the warmness of his soul and Magnus felt a certain pride in being able to see him this way, at peace, as not many saw Alec Lightwood.

This time had been different. It was not incensed, nor was it a romantic act of two lovers’ tenderness, but there was something, growing that he could not put his finger on. He wasn’t sure if he wished to. 

The pair washed each other, taking their fine time, and snuggled into baggy sweatpants, before they fell asleep lying on a couch only meant for one facing each other; there were worse ways to be trapped. 

\----

Small fragments of the next morning’s light filtered through the blinds of Alec’s office. The snow had stopped and the roads were now clear and the reality of the situation came flooding back as Magnus recognized the weight on his body as Alec. He let himself enjoy what he had left of these moments as he combed his fingers through Alec’s tousled, black hair.

Alec stirred a little while after, and blinked up at Magnus looking the perfect picture of natural, daybreak beauty as his drowsy eyes adjusted to the morning. He looked up at Magnus again and said nothing but cuddled deeper into his chest.

“I don’t want this to stop.” He whispered remorsefully, playing with their hands so quietly Magnus was unsure if he had imagined it or if Alec hadn’t even realized he said it in his sleep haze.

“What if it doesn’t have to…” Magnus always did rather enjoy bad ideas.

Alec looked up at him in question. “There’s no reason we have to stop,” Magnus continued, still absently playing with Alec’s locks. “We’re adults, and we have… fun together,” he smirked.

“That we do.” Alec whispered against his lips before giving him a kiss that was somehow both deep and chaste. “It’s just Imogen,” he pointed out. “She would be livid.”

“What Imogen doesn’t know can’t hurt her.” Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss back to Alec’s lips. “It can be our little secret.” He muttered against his mouth, tugging a little on his bottom lip before he pulled back slightly. 

“Mm.” Alec was too caught up in Magnus to form a coherent answer. “Then what does that make us? Friendly coworkers?” He teased in a deep voice Magnus desperately wanted to blame on sleep.

“I most certainly hope you’re not that friendly with all your colleagues,” Magnus said impishly.

Alec turned them so Magnus was on top of him and kissed him until they were both breathless. “Jealous?” Alec smirked.

“Darling, I don’t get jealous. Look at me,” he shrugged shamelessly.

Alec planted an openmouthed kiss on his smooth chest; it was hard to argue with that. 

For the next hour they remained on the couch, tangled in each other, exchanging never-ending, lingering kisses. The only sounds to be heard were their lips being pressed together and the sighs of simple pleasure from the actions. 

They were in their own bubble of idyllic silence, unlike the forlorn hush of the past month. 

Soon they would have to get up and go about their weekend before returning and seeing what the new week would hold within its days for the two of them. 

They had come to a sort of silent agreement that was made known with few words; something had changed. Everything seemed lighter, not as burdening. An invisible weight had been lifted off of both of their shoulders. Though Magnus was unsure if it was only being lifted for a short while before coming crashing back down. The higher it rose the harder it would fall.

Magnus looked down at the man in his arms and decided then that he would do anything he could to prevent that from happening. “Never again.” Alec looked at him in question. “No more fighting,” he clarified.

Alec chuckled, “I’m not sure if that’s possible for us,” he said trailing a finger loosely down Magnus’ chest.

Magnus grabbed his traveling hand, “There was a time when it was.” Magnus whispered making Alec’s eyes widen. “I want to make things right,” He continued, placing a soft kiss on Alec’s palm before enclosing their fingers together, “for the kids. I’ll find someway to help them.” 

“ _We’ll_ find a way.” Alec emulated Magnus’ gesture on his hand, “Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everything is happy and nothing bad will ever happen again !!"
> 
> -said no author ever
> 
> :)
> 
> You know the drill: insta [alecsbanes](https://www.instagram.com/alecsbanes/)  
> and tumblr [alightwood](%E2%80%9Calightwood.tumblr.com%22)
> 
> For every kudos, comment, and bookmark, you will make the author smile and she will be happy and maybe she will go to sleep and stop speaking, or typing rather, in the third person. 
> 
> Anyhow, feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always lovelies :))


	7. The Feelings That We Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on a date, which isn’t really a date, but is a date that is most definitely not a date.  
> (it’s a date).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry friends I don't have an explanation other than writer's block, so for future reference- because I think we all know by now that I am very inconsistent with updating deadlines -just know that it will never be longer than a few weeks, so be patient with me I will never be giving up on this; we're going until the end :))).

Making coffee was a mundane practice that Alec often took part in as it gave him adequate motivation to not curse every human being he laid eyes on. 

He had a rather dire need for it today as it was the last day of the school week, and he was sleep deprived and itching to go home. 

So exhausted, that he didn’t even hear someone come into the teacher’s lounge where he was glaring at the coffee machine, waiting for it to brew. 

What he did notice was when he felt something squeeze his butt and automatically turned around at see Magnus grinning widely at him.

Alec met him with an alarmed look before his face relaxed into an expression of ease at the sight of Magnus; he was probably the only person he could ever tolerate so early in the morning. 

The teacher’s eyes danced with a challenge, asking Alec what he was going to do about it. 

He met Magnus’ gaze and kissed him senseless, with everything he had at this time in the morning, pressing him into the counter. Magnus gripped his waist as he dove deeper into his mouth and they unknowingly moved over to the corner of the island where Alec gladly let him have his way with him.

“My back is killing me,” Alec groaned out as Magnus peppered kisses down his neck, as he stood pushed against the kitchen counter. 

“How are your knees?” Magnus asked slyly.

“Shut up,” Alec gasped through kisses. 

Magnus said nothing but grinned as he lifted Alec from his thighs onto the counter. He tugged on Alec’s bottom lip, “Better?” 

“Better.” Alec agreed bringing Magnus closer with his legs and trapping him between them as he leant his head down to hungrily connect their lips again. 

Alec trailed his lips along Magnus’ neck unhurriedly, taking care for each touch he placed on the teacher’s skin. “Alexander…” Magnus sighed in a breath that held nothing but the air of content. “I was thinking about what you said the other day.” Alec hummed in question. “About them not having enough time. I was looking everything over and I think I could spread it out a little bit more to make the material more manageable. I don’t want everyone to feel overwhelmed; it was never my intention.”

“Of course not,” he affirmed, bringing his head up to smile at Magnus. “And I think that would really help them... But I don’t want to pressure you into anything…”

“You’re not, Alexander. This is my decision, and I’m doing it for them.” He said, not unkindly. They exchanged smiles of confirmation and hope for their students before resuming kissing as if it was all they were meant to do. 

A week had passed since the two of them had made up, and they had certainly _made up_ for it. Several times. 

For the month of separated sorrow, it had been filled with stolen kisses and secret hookups. Magnus would make ridiculous excuses to see Alec in his office and Alec would visit Magnus if he was still there after a late night practice or game. 

Magnus sometimes stayed there only for him, without any work left on his desk. 

They fell into a pattern of sorts of seeing each other and it felt different from any of the other previous states of their relationship. He didn’t know what they were or how long it would last- because it never seemed like things that were easy ever lasted -but he was going to enjoy it while he still could. 

It was lighter and easier. Things that annoyed him to no end before seemed to not be as big of a deal now. 

The game that got cancelled this week didn’t ruin his whole day and their close win of their other game of the week was more of a learning experience than a time for scolding his team, even if it was the second to last one before playoffs. 

Imogen had been in constant contact with him as expected with the progression of the season; always making sure their team was flawless and undefeated. 

Once they made up the cancelled game they would go on a short break to get ready for playoffs as all the rest of the teams in the league did every year.

Magnus had unknowingly relieved some of the stress incessantly weighing on his shoulders, and the irony was truly comical given how in the past he swore their endless fights would be the birth of his first gray hair. 

It was a new feeling that he welcomed. He only realized it just now as they were kissing and his mind wasn’t spinning in a cyclone of plays and threats from the Clave about maintaining their image as if Alec never did. 

Alec’s thoughts were drawn back to Magnus’ shining lips that were soft to the touch, his gilded eyes, and the contrast of the smoothness of his flushed cheeks under Alec’s tough-skinned, football hands.

He deepened their already bottomless kiss and dove his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, outlining the inside for the sake of thoroughness. 

Their lips were fluidly swift in their movements and their hands were moving as frantically across each other’s bodies as their tongues were in their mouths. 

“Hello?” A muffled voice said from outside the door of the longue. “Alec, are you in there? Unlock the door!” 

Things that were easy could only last so long. 

“Shit.” Alec sighed against Magnus’ mouth. They both looked wrecked, like they had been doing exactly what they had been doing. 

Magnus started fixing Alec’s ruffled hair back to its natural mess and Alec in turn buttoned up his shirt and tried to make Magnus’ hair flow in one direction instead of sticking out in all.

“Quick, pretend we’re fighting,” Magnus whisper-yelled as he ran over to unlock the door before speeding back towards Alec with a look of false anger on his face as the door opened. “I will not stand to have this ridiculous argument any longer, Mr. Lightwood!” He turned abruptly from Alec and he was still close so Alec saw an opportunity, so he pinched Magnus’ butt, who had to cover his surprised squeal with of a huff of indignation as he stormed out of the room just as Isabelle entered. 

“What was that about?” Izzy asked as she put her stuff down. 

Just as Magnus was out the door he turned around with his head just poking out from the hall and sent a mischievous wink to Alec before fully exiting. 

“Usual,” Alec replied lamely, doing his best to cover his amusement.

\----

Waking up every morning Magnus liked to maintain a positive mindset and tell himself that it would be a good day, because each day was a new day that held fresh adventure and experience. 

Today, especially had felt like it was going to be a good day. It was Friday, his nails were painted, his eyeliner could cut someone, and all was well with Alec. 

Their little arrangement had been ongoing for the past week and they had both kept their promise of ceasing their disputes. 

Though, it would be rather difficult to argue with the compromising positions they had been in throughout the week. 

Magnus knew that knowing them this would most definitely end catastrophically but burying his feelings for Alec had proved to be tiresome and Magnus had done enough digging. He knew he was giving up on his walls without as much fight as he had in the past- he still didn’t know whether that was a good or bad thing –but he blamed Alec for that.

Alec, in the way he constantly surprised him, his unintentional charm, the face and form of an angel. 

The week had felt far too good to be true. This Friday felt significantly different than last Friday yet still with similar feelings coming to fruition. This time around Magnus no longer had lingering regrets and resentment in the back of his head. Now it was more of a voice telling him to get out of the web he had found himself entangled in while he still could; but he discovered it was often tedious to escape a trap one willfully walked into.

All of his past relationships mashed together into one melting pot of heartbreak that still gnawed at Magnus, no matter how minute. The logic of him understood that Alec was the person who would make everything boil over, and the blind side recognized Alec and only Alec, the reliever of the erstwhile pain.

He could not discern which he knew to be true, and his fine lines only blurred further each time he saw the man. 

At this point he figured it didn’t matter considerably with him being at the both mental and physical point of no return. 

_It wasn’t the worst position to be in_ , he thought to himself as he grinned indefinitely on his way back to his classroom after his spontaneous make out session with the coach. 

Magnus found that despite his everyday, optimistic outlook on what was to come, that certain occurrences were major factors in determining how the rest of the day would go on. 

A room filled with invisible, steaming tension and more energy poured into him than coffee could ever provide through the touch of lips and pressed up bodies was one of those factors. 

Today would be a good day.

He was just about to reach his classroom when he felt an arm snake around his waist that he automatically relaxed into from the familiarity of it. 

It came from years of late nights exchanging secrets and council, supporting each other through the hardest times, familial love that was stronger than any blood relation could define, growing up together, Clary.

“Hey, stranger.” Clary beamed up at him the same way she did when they were kids and had half of her baby teeth missing; he was still a head taller then her.

He smiled and pecked her forehead, “Hey, biscuit.” She nodded her head to the left where her classroom was and he followed her lead; he didn’t have class for another twenty minutes anyways. 

“You seem happy,” Clary noted as she unlocked her door with her colorful assortment of keys.

Magnus smiled, “I’m always in a good mood, my dear.” He quipped back happily as he followed her in and plopped down onto a stool beside Clary’s paint splattered desk. 

“This is true.” She agreed before setting down her cross body and bouncing over to the supply room for paint. “You just seem extra—” she trailed off in thought, gesturing with her hand, “you, lately.” She shrugged, turning to place bottles in the wooden cabinet, and Magnus pretended to have no idea what she was talking about. Not that he was really pretending, there’s no reason why he’d be more upbeat than usual. No reason at all.

“Earth to Magnus?” 

“Hm?”

“I asked if you wanted to get dinner tonight. “ Clary said, looking at him skeptically. 

“Sounds lovely.” Clary continued to eye him suspiciously despite his answer. “What?” He asked, anxiously adjusting his ear cuff. 

“Is something going on with you that you’re not telling me about?” She pointed an accusing paintbrush at him.

“I’m unsure what you mean,” he said barely a beat later.

She narrowed her eyes at him in such a way that made Magnus want to squirm, “You’re good, Magnus Bane, but not good enough. I know you.” 

“That you do,” Magnus gave her a kind smile that only his friends- his family saw, “better than most.”

“And so you know that if you ’re hiding something from me I’ll find out eventually when you end up exploding for keeping it in too long.” She returned his smile in a form that was as genuine as it was threatening, but it only came from a place of care. 

“I love you,” he said because he did. 

“I know,” she replied easily. It wasn’t necessary for her to say it back, he already knew, as did she. 

“You know who else _loves_ you…” Magnus added knowingly, bringing some buoyancy back to the exchange. 

Clary thrust her brush closer to him, “Don’t change the subject!” 

“Personally, I just don’t get it.” Magnus said as he swiftly got up from his stool before Clary could hit him with one of the filthy, art room sponges. “Young Jason isn’t too bad once he stops being a cocky bastard.” He ducked under the green sponge that went flying towards him. “‘ _And his eyes are just so beautiful! Oh, how I wish I could paint them_.’” Magnus held his hands together against his heart as he threw his head back in a dramatic cry. 

“I’m going to kill you!” She threw every unbreakable art supply in her room at him as he dodged them easily and she chased him around looking like wildfire. 

“‘ _And his hair! It’s just so gold!_ ’” He fake swooned.

Clary had resulted to crumpling up pieces of paper to chuck at him. “I should not be held accountable for anything I said after 3 glasses of chardonnay!” 

“What are you two up to now?” Izzy asked with Simon at her heels, both not looking disturbed in the slightest as Clary chased Magnus around like her paintbrush could kill a man. 

“Just Clary’s denial of being in love with your brother,” Magnus said airily.

“‘Denial is not just a river in Egypt.’” Simon contributed, characteristically unhelpful. 

Clary threw her hands up, “Magnus!” 

Izzy rolled her eyes, and Magnus tried to dismiss the way it reminded him of Alec, “Clary, come on, we’re best friends. You seriously think I don’t know?”

“Is there anyone that doesn’t know?” She exclaimed.

“Jace?” Isabelle suggested kindly.

“I hate you all.” She groaned, falling back onto her chair and dropping her head in her arms. 

And Magnus understood her better than anyone, caring for the Lightwoods did not go without its consequences.

\----

Magnus was in the same position he had been in for the last hour, leaning over his desk going over his future and current lesson plans. The final bell had rung hours ago and everyone had gone home and he was at the point where he was only wishing he could join them. Deciding on changing everything was a lot easier than actually making the adjustments. He knew he would figure it out eventually, but his eyes were starting to tear from staring at the same sheets and computer screen for a prolonged period of time. 

He resisted the urge to rub his makeup clad eyes just as Alec threw open his door and stormed in, which was not an uncommon sight, though, he hadn’t seen in quite awhile. 

“Imogen is driving me insane!” Alec rubbed at his temples vigorously. “We’re literally one game away until we go on break for playoffs and this woman keeps finding me everywhere I go! ‘ _Mr. Lightwood don’t disappoint me_ ,’” he mimicked her before throwing his hands up; it would have been amusing if he didn’t look to be in such genuine distress. “Like doesn’t she have a school to run?” Magnus was about to intervene but Alec was nowhere near finished if his rapid pacing was any indication. “And the best part is: she doesn’t actually give one single fuck! It’s all for the school! Idris! The most perfect place in all of creation!” He was hyper ventilating through spurts of uneven breaths and rancorous laughter as he untamed his hair from increasingly running his anxious fingers through it. “ _Don’t disappoint me, don’t disappoint your family, don’t disappoint the clave—_ ” 

Call it intuition or, doing the only thing he could do in that very instance, Magnus acted. 

He walked over to the imaginary line Alec was pacing a hole in the floor on, a thin string with excessive tension from constantly being pulled in different direction, at the point of breaking. The man had ceased walking when Magnus stopped in front of him but he barely seemed to notice he was there. He was hunched in on himself, which was an odd sight for someone as tall as Alec.

He was fuming; a beautiful face contorted into a scowl, and all other ideas escaped Magnus as he closed the distance, clutching him in the palms of his hands and smashing their lips together. 

Their foreheads were still leaning against each other’s when they broke apart. “Breathe, Alexander,” Magnus gripped his shoulders and watched in relief as they visibly relaxed under his touch as he exhaled. 

When Alec eventually found his breath again, he was looking at him confoundedly, but not disturbed in the slightest by the abruptness. “How did you…”

Magnus bit his lip, focusing on the strings of Alec’s sweatshirt as he absently ran them through his fingers. “When I was… younger there was this social worker who helped me.” He swallowed at the memory, prompting himself to continue, “She told me that holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So, when I kissed you, you held your breath.”

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed out the word on Magnus’ lips, “I did?” he asked in barely a murmur.

Magnus finally met his hazel eyes, and they were swirling, as they always were, “Yeah, you did.” 

He shook his head; it was another instance in which Alec surprised him. There was no guilt, or pity at what he had let slip up, only strength that held understanding, acceptance. Because somehow, Alec understood, maybe not in the exact way that Magnus did, but from his own experiences, he got it, nevertheless. It was comforting in such a manner that also made his skin tingle.

“Thanks,” Alec said with the flicker of a smile teasing his lips, bringing Magnus from his thoughts. He inaudibly cleared his throat, “I’m sorry this happens all the time. You shouldn’t have to—”

“I’m not being replaced am I?” Magnus asked frivolously putting a finger to his lips, trying to undo the solemnness that had fallen upon them, as he draped his arms around Alec’s waist. “Can’t have more than one _Bane_ of your existence,” he grinned, and Alec brought up his bowed head and returned it softly as he regarded Magnus from under dark lashes.

“No, no we can’t,” he sighed into their next kiss and Magnus let himself do the same, getting lost in Alec as he always so easily did. 

The _don’t be sorry_ floating in Magnus’ eyes went unsaid.

Magnus was once the one who caused Alec to yell, who Alec yelled at. Yet this very night he actively sought out council from Magnus, and he had given it without question. It felt much more intimate than sex, let alone an attachment that was concluded as purely physical. 

He let his thoughts drift; it seemed to be enough in the moment, as no space was left for words once their lips connected again.

The kiss deepened and deepened on both ends as it always seemed to, save for an added languidness that was not usually present in their haste to get each other’s clothes off. Though, their hands were still eager and after one glass beaker fell shattering to the ground and the struggle of cleaning up the trademarked hot desk sweep was recognized, they came to their first rational realization in the whole ordeal: they needed to either stop having sex, or go to each other’s apartments.

\----

The drive to Magnus’ loft was nothing short of sheer torture. 

He was holding onto the steering wheel in a steel grip and his index fingers was drumming rapidly against the leather; his eyes a little too focused on the road ahead of him for it to be the only thing on his mind. 

Alec was no better; his leg was bouncing up and down and he felt restless, and invigorated despite his lack of sleep. His hands were anchored onto his knees to keep himself from straddling Magnus and getting them into a car accident, and he swore if he bit his lip any harder he would start to bleed. 

The sky was faded pastels of blues, pinks, and oranges and it only reminded Alec of Magnus’ ever-colorful wardrobe and his eyes couldn’t help but take him in full. His teal blazer embraced every curve of his crafted arms and the silver buttons of his shirt were begging to be undone to let the layers of necklaces fall onto his skin.

A grunt interrupted his ogling, “If you keep looking at me like that we’re not going to make it to my building,” Magnus said hoarsely, increasing the speed of the car. 

Alec lipped his lips, “Sorry.” He wasn’t.

The trip was half the time it usually took to get to Magnus’ apartment, but the car was being fueled by something far more effective than gas. 

When they reached his building in Brooklyn the two got out of the car just as the sky was darkening and an evening chill settled in. Magnus pulled the key out of the ignition probably more forcefully than necessary and they both clamored out of their seat belts and slammed their doors shut. 

The man all but ran over to Alec’s side of the car and grabbed him full force by the hand and he didn’t even have time to react to it before Magnus was using his key to open the door. 

They took the steps two at a time, still holding onto each other. 

When they finally got to Magnus’ level after what felt like two centuries worth of two flights of stairs, and sprinted to his door, he couldn’t take it anymore as Magnus fiddled with the keys. 

He walked directly up behind Magnus and began kissing down the part of his neck uncovered by the t-shirt Alec was both mentally praising and hating for being on his body. 

The teacher let his head fall back giving Alec more space to cover that he happily obliged to until Magnus relented and whirled around like a chaotically scenic storm to crash their mouths together.

After the moment of surrender to temptation he pushed Alec away smirking with a lighthearted tut and a palm against his chest. “Alexander, I have silk sheets that would be far more comfortable than this _hard wood_ floor.” He dragged a slow finger down Alec’s chest, who was looking at him with lustful eyes filled with hunger and mirth.

Magnus twirled around back to the task at hand before Alec could dissuade him, leaning back down to properly unlock the door whilst pushing his butt out purposely as he studied the door handle with mock concentration. 

Though, Alec found he was not completely against this turn of events as he resumed his work on Magnus’ neck. “You’re terrible,” he muttered against him before placing a kiss where his voice touched his skin. 

Alec heard a click, and grinned against the nape of his neck before the teacher turned around and pulled him in by the strings of his tattered, gray hoodie as they simpered into their excited kisses.

Magnus kicked open the door with the heel of his loafer and shoved him into the room, walking them over with a bang to a wall, just barely missing a hanging picture that- judging by the look Magnus had in his eyes –neither of them would’ve have cared came crashing down as a result of their fervor. He raised Alec’s long arms up above his head and entwined their fingers, kissing him winded.

“Eager?” Alec grinned with eyes that were positively yearning.

Magnus licked his lips that were pulled up into his natural grin and Alec’s eyes clung onto the movement like a lifeline. 

He looked down at Alec’s pants and put his lips to his ear, “Looks like I’m not the only one that’s _eager_ ,” He said in a whisper that sent sinful shivers down Alec’s neck. 

Alec leaned further into Magnus with lazily half closed eyelids and let his lips find his, “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” He muttered gruffly in reply before pressing their lips together and prompting a heedless moan out of Magnus that made Alec’s knees weak as he grinded into him. 

He licked his lips again, and then Alec’s, “Oh, I’m not complaining,” he said as his fingers located Alec’s waistband. 

An abrupt gurgle sounded from Magnus’ stomach that halted their ridding each other of clothes. They were both silent for a moment, “Are you hungry?” Alec asked in all seriousness as he tried to catch his breath.

“A tad,” Magnus admitted with a nod.

Alec dropped his head onto Magnus’ shoulder, “Thank God.” He could feel Magnus tilt his head in confusion. “I’m starving,” he explained bringing his head back up to look at Magnus who was smiling sweetly at him, which seemed impossible given how they were just looking at each other before like they were the dinner.

“Well I’m not one to deprive that glorious body of yours its nutrition,” Magnus grinned. “How about this?” He pushed a loose strand of hair out of Alec’s face. “We order a pizza, I make some drinks, and then I’ll ravish you,” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Alec laughed, and kissed Magnus’ smile, “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

\----

“What movie do you want to watch?” Magnus asked from where he was ducked behind a counter in the kitchen. 

“Twilight.” Alec received a bewildered look in response. “What? I’m in the mood for a laugh.” Magnus grinned.

The pair had decided on ordering pizza, and an outlandish amount of sides for two people (they wordlessly agreed that Chinese food brought back too many bad memories). 

Magnus was still searching through his cabinets of various liquors and mixers with two cocktail glasses sitting upon the counter waiting to be filled. 

His loft possessed an air of eccentricity that indisputably came from the man who owned it. He had paintings decorating the different brightly colored walls that somehow all went perfectly together. It was both modern and vintage and it felt like it had a piece from every single one of his adventures from when he traveled the world. 

It still amazed Alec that such a man could exist. Only a few years older than him, but clearly retaining over a century’s’ worth of wisdom and experiences than most could hope for in a lifetime. He was born to live and learn and _teach_. Anyone with eyes could see how saturated he was in knowledge that only added to his immense intellect. The things he came up with were absolutely awing to him, the facts that were stored in his brain were random and crazy but fascinating, and he was always willing to share because Alec was always willing to listen. As intelligent as he was fashionable, Magnus was inimitable. 

He then noticed that the man was no longer moving around in the open kitchen as he was at last finished making their drinks. Albeit he didn’t have two cocktails, he had one giant martini glass filled with a bright red orange liquid, with two straws, and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What is _that_?” Alec blurted out.

Magnus shoved the drink into his hands. “Suck, Bang, Blow.” 

Alec took a sip of the drink, “Is that a proposition?” He moved to stand in front of Magnus, stirring the drink with his straw. 

He took a step towards Alec with that familiar glint in his eyes until only the oversized glass was separating them.

Whatever Magnus opened his mouth to say was cut off by the sound of knuckles hitting wood outside his door and they both failed to contain their outward groans. 

It was in that moment that he concluded the universe, and Jace, were undeniably conspiring against them.

Alec made a beeline for the door, ignoring Magnus’ protests. He gave the poor pizza delivery kid thirty bucks and told him to keep the change as he snatched their food and shut the door in his face before the boy could even say thank you. 

He was often told that he got significantly more irritable when he was hungry, and the mood killing delivery kid had certainly not helped; Magnus didn’t seem any better, which both improved and worsened things for Alec. 

He laid the food out on the glass coffee table and Magnus brought out plates for the two of them. “You didn’t have to pay, you know?” He remarked as he took a seat on the velvet couch, handing Alec a plate. 

“You paid last time.” Alec pointed out as he pulled two pieces from the pie onto his plate. 

Magnus rubbed at his chin, “Then I shall pay next time,” he declared, unintentionally pulling Alec’s heartstrings. 

_Next time_.

The inadvertent promise contained mass potential and assurance. There would be a _next time_ , even though he was still sure what this time even was. 

The week that they had been reunited since their fight had been simply liberating and a fun that Alec hadn’t experienced in a long time. But this was completely incompatible. They didn’t get food and watch movies or drink cocktails; they had sex. That was all. But now, now, they were simply speaking to each other and laughing through the course of their shared meal, and he was finding it was extremely difficult to tell himself that they were just _sex_ when he was sitting on Magnus’ couch next to him as his head was thrown back, not lustfully, but because he was laughing at something Alec had said.

But Alec said none of this. He didn’t voice his fears; he only smiled at Magnus as the man focused on getting Twilight to play on Netflix. 

As they watched the overdramatic teen drama the audio of the movie was washed out by their playful banter and mocking of the film in all its melodramatic grandeur. Magnus would look at Alec falsely seductive- even though it was really seductive for Alec –biting his lip every ten seconds and speaking incoherent mumblings as the infamous Bella would. 

They had started off on opposite ends of the couch, with at least a foot of space between them, but thirty minutes in, they ended up laughing into each other in the corner of the couch, half on top of each other in a mess of vibrant blankets and pillows. 

_You’re like my own personal brand of heroine._

\----

Alec woke slowly and felt his arm elevated, and with weighted warmth pressed against his chest. His arm was slung over Magnus, who was still sleeping soundly, looking as stunning as he did when he was awake and pulsating with energy. His other arm was resting just above Magnus’ head on the throw pillow they shared, his gelled up hair brushing his wrist and fingertips.

Not to wake Magnus up, he gently reached over to the small side table next to the couch with the hand that wasn’t in Magnus’ for his phone. He checked the time: 5:03 a.m. He winced at the brightness, rubbing at his sleepy eyes, and quickly locked his phone. 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep at the loft. He had internally promised himself he wouldn’t, or at least, Alec thought he had. Yet there he was spooning the man, on his annoyingly comfortable couch, after a night that was supposed to be only a sexual encounter turned into an evening of laughter and cuddling, watching some stupid movie with a light buzz from alcohol and each other. 

It was more of a date than anything else, and the worst part was: Alec enjoyed it. He had no problem spending time with Magnus that didn’t involve sex, but that’s not what they were supposed to be. Their shared evening had only further confused him and proved he still did not have a single clue what they were at all, but he’s sure that it would not qualify as conventional dating, until now, maybe.

But thinking about any of it was dangerous for him; it’s not as if he could be sure that Magnus actually cared about him. The chemistry teacher was one of the kindest people Alec had ever known, to everyone; he could never be sure. 

He saw no reason why he’d care for him beyond their current tie, but he didn’t blame Magnus. In truth, he did not feel worthy of such a man, certainly not as he was now, anxious, and too serious or quiet for most. 

Alec was drawn away from looking at Magnus as he slept peacefully, when a reminder that he told Jace he’d go running with him lit up his phone. 

He told himself it was a good thing that he needed to leave because he had to get up early anyways. If he didn’t have a prior commitment he’s unsure if he’d be able to resist just letting himself fall… asleep at Magnus’, and dealing with the outcome of doing so in the morning.

As he successfully managed to untangle himself from Magnus without waking him up and draped a blanket over him, he later let his conscious get the best of him, after turning everything over in his head a thousand times, and typed out a quick text to Magnus explaining his disappearing act. 

 

[8:24 A.M., to: Bane]

I forgot I promised Jace I’d go running with him, didn’t want to wake you up.

 

This man was going to end him.

 

[10:03 A.M., from: Bane]

_It wouldn’t have been the worst thing to wake up too._

 

This man was going to end him.

And he would let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading angels :)
> 
> P.s. Magnus and Alec are the two most intelligent idiots ever
> 
> P.p.s. Who caught that not so subtle TW reference; it wasn't intentional at first but then when I was writing the scene I saw an opportunity. 
> 
> I actively encourage yelling; it's a great way to release internal angst and anguish along with any loathing you hold against me, your peers, or the rest of the world! 
> 
> Feel free to do so on my tumblr [alightwood](http://alightwood.tumblr.com/)  
> or insta [alecsbanes](https://www.instagram.com/alecsbanes/)  
> It has been scientifically proven that authors survive off of kudos, bookmarks, comments, subscriptions, etc. For just one comment, you can save a starving author.


	8. Beautiful Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the road to playoffs nears, feelings intensify and chances are taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I win the award for vaguest chapter summary, but it sums up everything pretty well.
> 
> Guys, I think it's been previously established that I am the worst™, but I am truly sorry that I took about 3 centuries to update but now that I'm done with school and finals, and hopefully SATs, I'll be able to focus more on this, and get updates out faster. 
> 
> So, like I said before don't ever think that I'm abandoning this if I ever take abnormally long to update I will finish this story no matter what (I highly recommend subscribing as to be directly notified of updates). 
> 
> Sorry again friends, I'm trying to be quicker, but this chapter is the longest chapter in this work so hopefully it'll be worth the wait; happy reading. :))))
> 
> P.s. 101 bookmarks and 702 kudos ???????? AMAZING. I LOVE YOU ALL I CANNOT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE ENOUGH.

_Beep beep BEEP_

Magnus stirred awake at the piercing cacophony of noises sounding in his ears coming from a mixture of sources. He glanced at his bright phone screen and reached over a sleeping Alec with squinted eyes to pick it up and put an end to the hellish beeping. 

He peered at the time, which read 6:32 a.m., around the time Magnus was usually _leaving_ his house at. “Shit,” he cursed. He absently threw a pillow at the coach still sleeping peacefully in his bed, “Alec, get up! We’re late.” 

“Huh,” A drowsy Alec said incoherently. Magnus didn’t even have the time to properly appreciate how adorable Alec looked with his hair all disheveled and accompanying pillow lines on his face as he blinked his tired eyes open. 

He should have been at the school by seven by the time he got his breakfast and coffee and such. He walked frantically around his bedroom not knowing what to do first to get ready. He went over to his dresser and stared at it having no idea what he could possibly wear today of all days—

“Magnus.” 

He suddenly felt arms around his waist and he found himself relaxing into them before he could think of it. Alec’s chest was still bare from their steamy night together and he could feel the warmth of him radiating off of his body onto Magnus’. 

Alec tugged him a little closer, and he was helpless to try and fight it and the way it made his stomach lurch as if they had not been this close a dozen times over in far more lustful situations. “ _Magnus_ ,” he said again, “It’s fine. Don’t worry, we have time,” Alec assured him, completely in tune with Magnus’ thoughts without him having to voice them, his breath tickling Magnus’ skin. “How about this? You go shower, and I’ll make breakfast.” He could hear the smile in his voice that was even deeper from the morning. 

Magnus attempted to get his priorities straight before he melted, checking his phone again; he had just enough time to make it in before first period. He didn’t have any work to do anyways, and Alec was right, Magnus Bane most certainly did not panic. He was the calm and collected person, always, and he was not going to change that now. 

He turned in Alec’s arms with a smirk, “Are you sure you don’t want to join me?” He asked, finally facing him as he regained his composure. 

He scoffed, “I can shower in my office. Besides,” Alec slightly bent his head, hiding a somewhat sheepish grin, “I don’t think we’d ever leave.” 

Magnus reflexively licked his lips; his voice was still so achingly low and. He gathered what he could of his restraint and kissed his still smiling, shy lips with a defeated exhale, “Alas, I believe you’re right, Alexander.” He squeezed Alec’s arms because he was a man of science and he could, “I guess I’ll just have to find you after today’s workout,” he winked, walking his fingers up and down the coach’s godly arms.

“I guess so.”

“Though, I have a few exercises of my own.” It no longer seemed as if there was enough space between them for Magnus’ fingers to trail his arms. 

“ _Really_?” Alec asked, his hazel eyes darkening to a shade Magnus knew all too well as they darted from his eyes to his lips. 

“Mm,” he hummed in affirmation.

Alec sighed sounding somewhat annoyed, “No, we can’t do this, you need to shower.”

Magnus pouted and mustered his best puppy eyes as he met Alec’s, and heard him give another sigh lacking the prior annoyance. He kissed Magnus, deeply, and far too quickly for his liking if his chasing of Alec’s lips was anything to go by. 

“Go,” Alec ordered with a light nudge towards the bathroom door as he laughed softly at Magnus’ habitual dramatics. 

“Yes, _coach_.” Magnus said lowly as he saluted at him; grinning triumphantly when Alec turned fifty shades of red letting out a mumbled stutter as Magnus at last found his way to the bathroom with a purposeful sway of hips present in his steps for the man watching him go. 

He closed the door of the bathroom and didn’t bother locking it in case Alec changed his mind and took him up on his offer; he often cursed the coach’s stubborn responsibility, but he supposed that came from being an older brother of three. 

Magnus could not relate nor would he ever, being an only child. The closest thing he ever had to family were his friends, Clary, Catarina, Ragnor, even Raphael; the ones who always took care of him if he ended up shitfaced in a fountain. 

He both grimaced and smiled at the memory as he climbed into the shower and allowed the steamy water to flow onto his body. He combed his fingers through his hair with the bubbly shampoo and for a moment, it brought him back to the time when Alec had done the same for him with such tender care, not too long ago. 

The cafefulness in which he removed Magnus’ jewelry, the steadiness of it all. That was a memory ingrained in his mind that he knew he would never lose. How it felt so natural when it was only foreign in reality. 

He stopped himself from imagining that Alec was the one rubbing his fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp with soapy fingers. 

Why yearn for an intimacy he already had?

Magnus hadn’t experienced that kind of closeness in a long time. Despite what they had been doing before stepping into the warmth of the shower, and being absent of clothes, it was not erotic or heated. It carried a stillness that made it feel as though time stopped just to let them move in that very moment. 

Alec had held him with a gentle touch in such striking contrast from how they had their way with each other in searing kisses and touches he swore should have left burn marks on him from their undeniable heat. 

If he focused hard enough, he could still feel the pressure of their lips together and the warmness of their mixed breaths; he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle for a moment as he washed the product out of his hair, and he knew it wasn’t from the temperature of the shower. 

Magnus was far too gone. 

Alec was not even in the shower with him- much to his displeasure –and he was still succeeding in making his brain malfunction and his heart pound with want and anticipation; his effect on him was overwhelming. 

It all brought him back to his inane efforts of determining the precise moment in which Alec had joined his small list of those he let into his heart. 

He only knew it was written in stone.

He picked up his bottle of obscenely fruity smelling conditioner and smiled to himself, thinking back to the hour-long conversation him and Isabelle had about the chemical balances of quality conditioners. 

Somehow, all the Lightwoods had snuck up on him, so easily managing to wiggle their way into that group of people dearest to him. 

Isabelle, whom he had clicked with on his very first day when Clary introduced the two of them to each other. They had taken an automatic, mutual liking to each other as they talked animatedly, not only relaying material praises back and forth on makeup, clothes, and overall fabulousness, but also having scintillating discussions of new trials and theorems. They did anything from going to get their nails done together to performing crazy experiments that weren’t safe for the classroom, utilizing their reciprocal love for science and both of their unique intellects. 

He had even grown to like Jace, not that he would ever admit that to the cocky blonde. 

Alec, however, had done nothing but smile earnestly, and Magnus was gone. Aside from their electric first encounter, their friendship meant more to him than he could have ever anticipated. The man had learned to read him so easily, which was not a facile thing to do as he so often hid what he was feeling with the eccentricity of his personality, and it worked on most. 

Of course, Alec was not most. 

He had somehow come to understand Magnus as fluently as one would a children’s book. In the beginning- before they practically eradicated the division between friends and lovers -it had made Magnus uneasy. He would even go so far as to somewhat avoid Alec on days when he was upset or something in his past had tried to resurface. 

Though, all proved futile as he always ended up seeing Alec and was reminded of his still-present lack of impulse control. 

His bluntness translated to his loyal nature effortlessly as he was honest in his actions and love for those he cherished. Magnus was grateful for his consul; Alec sometimes would only listen, and he’d feel better, without him saying a word. It was an odd sensation, because Alec had always caused this ache deep in his chest but also lifted weights off his shoulder simply by existing. 

During those early months in which they were only unnamed friends Magnus had been contented by his days. It didn’t so much feel as though he was waking up for work when a pair of familiar hazel eyes crossed his thought stream during the mornings when he contemplated staying in bed for another five minutes. 

Each day they created a new memory that left a distinguishable imprint amogst the accompanying thousands of others. He occasionally pondered what it would be like if they had never gotten together. During that time, Magnus was glad to have Alec, even if solely as a friend, but he recognized that there would always be part of him that craved more; it only seemed to have gotten worse with increased intimacy and time. 

Magnus had once lead his life just the same: drinking, laughing, living, but he now somehow found it borderline impossible to picture it without Alec. 

He always surprised him, that much had become clear from each time the man allowed Magnus to see parts of him he so often concealed from others; still he would always be most surprised by how deeply rooted his feelings were. 

He had come to realize that the act of dating had a general aura, but It felt incomparable to any of his past relationships, even Camille. 

He had never felt anything for anyone the way he felt for Alec.

Although, now things with Alec were good- almost too good for Magnus to suitably appreciate it without lingering skepticism. 

They had come far from their once schism-fueled fervor, even if their former enmity towards one another had made their confrontations no less charged. 

Magnus had come to realize that hating someone was significantly easier than caring for them. 

But you could only hate someone if you cared about them.

Times were harsher, yet simpler then. He and Alec had been coworkers to friends turned to enemies with an odd dynamic that he didn’t feel as desperate to understand as he does now. 

Yes, things with Alec were good, the only issue being that neither of them seemed to have the slightest clue as to what they were presently. 

He couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t think about it often. He had relationships consisting only of sex or with no strings attached and they had ended on good terms and bad depending on the circumstance. 

The problem was the last thing he wanted was for things to end with Alec, ever. It all felt so sudden, yet like everything was going as it should. Magnus had always fallen hard and fast. He was a man who knew what he wanted after all the years of offering his heart out. He wanted Alec. All of him, flaws, quirks, anger, pain, all the tears that could come out of it, he would accept them with open arms. 

He was unable to contain his wandering mind from dreaming of what the future could hold. 

Magnus believed himself capable of reading people relatively well, and he most certainly did not enjoy getting his hopes up if there was no hope to be found, but he swore the way Alec looked at him sometimes… It was a familiar look, one he had felt himself give from deep inside of him. A look Magnus had witnessed transform his entire expression on mornings when he stood in front of the mirror getting ready and happened to see a worn out, gray hoddie by his bed that he remembered smelt like Alec.

He wore something of his nearly every night, especially that old Angels sweatshirt. It would have stopped smelling like him after a while, but with Alec’s arms wrapped around him in some form, nearly every night, it never faded. 

It was that smell he had grown accustomed to, and his strong arms either holding him or being held by Magnus with accompanying feelings that he stopped pretending he wished to ever fade.

He heard Alec turn on the kitchen sink and felt the water go cold for an instance, which halted his drifting thoughts. He sighed, washing the last bit of soap off his body; those fantasies were just another thing that never led anywhere good. 

\---

Smells of sizzling bacon and freshly brewed coffee circulated around Magnus’ kitchen as Alec began to crack eggs into a small bowl that he somehow already knew the location of despite it not being his apartment. 

He picked up another egg to crack into the bowl when something soft darted into the room and rubbed up against his legs, making him trip and clumsily drop the egg in his hand at the precise moment he moved over to the bowl. “Shit,” Alec was abnormally inept for someone who was proficient in several different sports.

Magnus’ cat peered out from where it was still nuzzling against Alec’s calf and began to inch towards the fallen yolk on the floor as he eyed it curiously. 

Alec narrowed his eyes at the cat and grabbed him in a gentle swoop off the floor. He scratched under his chin and received a welcoming purr in return, “Chairman, you know you can’t eat that. It’s bad for your stomach.” The tabby looked at him with wide green eyes that reflected Alec back to himself with his dopey smile that he had been unaware of until now as it stared him in face.

Something dawned upon him he looked around the room, at the cooking food, and then back down at the Chairman. “What the hell am I doing?” Alec stared at the kitchen ceiling- which was oddly plain to belong to Magnus’ loft –as if it knew something he did not, as he did not know very much currently, which had lead him to his present, ceiling-questioning circumstances. 

Alec recalled a time when he promised himself he would not ever spend the night at Magnus’ apartment under _any_ circumstances. So, he, naturally, broke that promise, many, many times. It no longer seemed to be of the mass relevance it used to. The fact pulled at him in ways that now seemed indefinable but he had realized long ago that Magnus was a gray area that he had ambled into without care for direction. 

He had now spent days stirring awake with his body pressed, tangled up in Magnus as his sleeping breaths tickled his skin; he hated how much he had grown to yearn for it, everyday. 

It had been an ongoing thing for them; they’d wake up, get ready for work, and go in their separate cars just as they had come the night before, prior to their tearing of each other’s clothes. The worst part was: sometimes Alec wished they could go _together_. They probably wouldn’t even do anything, maybe say a few words but mainly sit in silence- that he had soon learned to only be comfortable between them –yet, he craved it. 

It had been easier to keep himself in check earlier on, but now that they were seeing each other day after day, somehow, Alec only wanted _more_. 

This growing infatuation that had blossomed the day he laid eyes on the man had turned into a mutual admiration of which he could no longer properly explain. 

Alec never particularly enjoyed being out of control; he wasn’t a control freak by any means, but he needed to make sense of everything, and it was hard to logically assess the situation before him when he didn’t even know what the situation was. 

He smelt sandalwood and shower as he heard familiar steps padding towards, and loosely wondered when he came to recognize the sound of Magnus’ footsteps, and memorized the smell of his shampoo. 

“Looks good,” he said with his face glistening from the water as he put his chin on Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec smiled, “Scrambled okay?”

“Oh,” Magnus smirked, lightly nipping at Alec’s shoulder, “yes, the eggs look good too.” Alec bit back another smile that was threatening to take over. “And scrambled is perfect,” he said before kissing Alec’s cheek like they had been doing it for years; he firmly reminded himself that they hadn’t. 

Alec swallowed without replying. “Uh, how much time do we have?” He asked as he turned the stove off, swiftly changing the subject for the sake of his brain.

“Mm,” Magnus reached around him to grab his phone off the counter, and Alec both questioned and cursed why it made his heart beat a tad faster for a moment. “We have fifteen minutes to eat since I quickly threw this together,” he gestured to his outfit.

“ _You_? Throwing an outfit together,” Alec leveled him as he grabbed plates from the cabinet and plopped their eggs on. 

Magnus’ outfit consisted of floral shirt with deep purples and pinks paired with tight, maroon jeans and a black, velvet blazer that was snug on his sizeable arms. Paired with his dark makeup that juxtaposed the brightness of his presence. ‘Thrown together’ did not seem fitting for how strikingly handsome he looked.

“Oh, darling,” he promenaded over to Alec until their bodies were just inches from touching. “Flattery will get you _everywhere_.”

Alec’s breath caught in his throat as Magnus reached behind him, but it soon turned into a frustrated grunt when the man grabbed his now filled plate and backed away from Alec with a taunting smirk. “Tease,” he huffed at his backwards retreating figure.

Magnus winked and finally turned to walk around the kitchen island to sit at his bar, digging into his breakfast with a satisfied grin; Alec shook his head at him, but joined him, nevertheless.

He was about to put a fork full of eggs into his mouth when his hand stopped of its own accord and his mouth hung open at the sound of Magnus moaning next to him, making Alec’s thoughts drift places, as his suspended eggs fell lamely onto his plate.

“These,” Magnus swallowed, “are _heavenly_.” 

Alec was a bit too focused on a miniscule piece of bacon on the corner of Magnus’ perfectly shaped mouth to fully register that he was talking about food. He registered that he started eating his food again, but he couldn’t focus on anything except his lips. 

“—How can you even make eggs taste this good?” He asked looking between his plate and Alec, unaware of his sexual suffering. He never remembered wanting bacon more in his life than he did right now. “—What’s you’re secret?” Magnus inclined his head towards Alec, leaning his cheek on his palm. 

Alec met him half way and outlined his mouth with his tongue and grabbed the tiny morsel of bacon that didn’t taste nearly as good as the man beside him. 

He, without another thought, dove into Magnus’ mouth, kissing him deeply.

Just as Alec felt the familiar brush of Magnus’ fingertips on his face to pull him in closer, he grudgingly forced himself to pull away, “I’ll never tell.” Alec turned and picked up their both now empty plates and did his best to contain his amusement at Magnus’ huff of indignation as he went to put them in the dishwasher.

“Now who’s the tease?” he questioned impishly. 

Alec pecked him on the lips, “Still you.” 

“That’s fair.” 

\---

“Black or white?”

“Hm,” Magnus said absently as he finished grading yesterday’s classwork.

“For the painting,” Clary said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she disappeared into the back room returning with a thicker brush.

Magnus turned over a paper to see that the student neglected to do the back and sighed. “Are you ever going to actually _show_ me this painting?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” Clary dabbed some gray paint from her palette and painted several long strokes across the canvas with her tongue poking out in concentration.

Magnus gave her a skeptical look but it went unnoticed as her mess of red hair disappeared behind the canvas as she painted. He shrugged, and went back to grading, “Black.”

“Excellent choice.” Clary squirted more black paint onto her messy board of colors. 

“Such secrecy,” he noted with a tsk a beat later. “At least tell me a little about it.”

Clary poked her out head from behind the canvas. “Honestly? I’m not totally sure yet.” She took a step back looking at her own piece critically. “It’s a power struggle. Losing control.” Clary bit her lip, “There’s just something that’s missing, and I can’t pinpoint it.” 

He couldn’t help but feel connected to the meaning. 

He hadn’t seen Alec since they bid each other goodbye at his apartment as they went their separate ways to the same destination, and the familiar ache the memory brought to him was only further proof that he was losing control; of his emotions, his reserve, the separation between what was happening and what he wanted to happen. 

Alec had always done this to him, even when all they did was fight. Magnus didn’t often lose his temper but the man brought out something in him. It wasn’t necessarily bad; it was this fire in him that he thought had long died out. 

A fire that could warm his body or burn him to ashes.

Magnus cast his thoughts, looking at the canvas facing away from him and then thoughtfully back at her as she studied her work, “I’m sure it will be beautiful, Biscuit,” he admitted. Clary’s natural creativity and penchant for art was something she had never let go of since she was a little girl. 

She smiled back at Magnus, but her face fell again, “I don’t know why, this piece just feels... important.” She remained in her contemplative stance.

Magnus settled for a nod of understanding, going back to grading his papers; he didn’t have to tell his friend that all the art she created was important.

Clary sighed, “Ugh, I give up.” She took one final look at her painting before she resigned and tugged her smock off. “Life was much easier when I was a teenager who had no idea what she was doing,” she walked over and hopped onto one of the art tables, her legs swinging. 

Magnus smirked, “In opposition to you being an adult that has no idea what she’s doing.” He said smugly as he put the last sheet in the finished pile and straightened them out. 

“I will not hesitate to throw that disgusting sponge at you again.” Clary promised, with what he knew had to be narrowed eyes. She sighed again, “Failing math was much easier than adulting,” she stated evidently. 

He smiled at the thought, “Ah, Brooklyn High.” That school held both good and bad memories from Magnus’ terrible teens. From makeup failures and fashion explorations to driving all his teachers insane from his shameless retorts. By his last year there, he owned that school; that mindset that seemed to come with being a senior that you could do anything was not lost on him. 

It was there that he first realized he wanted to go into science; he always liked the idea of essentially creating potions. Even as a person who was more of the storm rather than the calm, he could appreciate the delicate balance of it all; one drop of the wrong substance and everything could go to hell. 

“—At least then I could stay after with Starkweather so he could explain the entirety of geometry to me.” His friend continued, as he was brought back from his nostalgic daydreams of the good old days. 

“Stay after?” Magnus asked, half-listening. 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t know being in Calculus as a _freshman_ ,” she deadpanned. 

“Teachers can’t say anything if you skip class every other day and still have good grades,” he smirked sending her a wink. 

Clary rolled her eyes. “I went to extra help with him nearly every day, but I didn’t know anything then, and I still don’t know anything. Though, I did manage to pass at the end of the year so that’s all that matters,” she shrugged, and Magnus suddenly came to a realization that now seemed absurdly clear. “Didn’t you get like a perfect score on the regents?” 

He nodded distractedly in response, standing up from her desk chair and crossing the room to where Clary was sitting. “But didn’t you have Art Club after school?” 

“Yep, but he was still in his classroom after I finished up so, probably out of pity he offered to help me.”

“And Did it?” Magnus asked, gears turning in his brain. “Help,” he supplied to the muddled look she gave him.

“My test scores did go up,” she admitted, “as low as they were.” 

Magnus grinned so widely his cheeks hurt. “Biscuit, you may be God awful at math, but you are brilliant.” He strode towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Thank you?” Clary smiled at him with a look of equal bewilderment and amusement. 

“I have to go,” he said just before the bell rung and he spun frantically back to his papers. “Places to go, people to see, ideas to implement, lives to save,” he explained, gathering the rest of his papers and pens and pulling on his jacket that was slung over the chair even though he wasn’t going outside. 

Everything was about to change.

\---

Alec was walking back to his office from Isabelle’s room— in which she had proceeded to give him an unwarranted lecture about how his wearing sweatpants all the time was depressing —when he realized he hadn’t seen Magnus all day aside from their early morning encounter in bed. 

The halls were quiet as the students all finally settled into their respective classes after the second bell rang; only the sounds of muffled, authoritative voices from behind closed classroom doors creating any noise, leaving Alec alone to his thoughts. 

It hadn’t been that long, maybe a few hours, and he was already thinking about seeing Magnus again. It often struck Alec as impossible to get him out of his head sometimes. If he got coffee he’d think of how Magnus likes his obscenely sweet with that vanilla syrup they kept in the lounge in addition to half and half and countless sugar packets. It was starting to worry him. Both the possible diabetes from the coffee and his inability to stop thinking about Magnus.

As if on cue, he heard swift footsteps from behind him and turned to see a grinning, familiar face walking towards him. 

“Hey,” Alec said matching Magnus’ expression. 

He had an urge to greet him properly in such a way that involved them being much closer. With their mouths. That didn’t necessarily involve speaking. 

Alec didn’t seem to be alone in this by the way he saw Magnus blatantly taking in his appearance, which he still found aweing as he looked bland in comparison to the chemistry teacher.

Magnus went to walk beside him, their shoulders brushing. “Guess who is a beautiful genius with the solution to all of our problems?” He asked excitedly bar still retaining his usual suaveness. 

Alec pretended to consider the inquiry for a moment. “Hm, Izzy?”

Magnus laughed, and Alec almost didn’t hear what he said next as he clung onto the pleasantness of the joyous sound. 

He smiled happily, “True, but no. _I_ have the answer to our prayers,” he proclaimed in his typical cross between joking and smug. 

Alec quirked a scarred eyebrow, “Which is?”

“Two words: Extra. Help,” he stated coolly. 

Alec simply blinked because that was the most palpable solution in the world and it had never once crossed him as a real option. 

Though his mind may have one too many times been too consumed by anger or lust for him to happen upon the idea himself, Idris’ early teachings were also still deep-seated in him, much to his dismay. 

He witnessed Magnus’ expression change as Alec’s went abruptly from optimistic hope to present and future worries. 

Idris frowned upon its students flaws that stood in the way of their conjured perfection.

In accordance to the Clave’s guidelines, no one at the revered school should need any additional aid in their studies. Alec was never one to dwindle upon false hope; he had learned that it was a lost cause years ago. 

No one had ever done this at the school; the likelihood of this newfound idea working without a hitch was slim to none. If it was all going to rapidly fall in the end, it was difficult to see the point of disappointing everyone, yet again.

“Hey,” the soft squeeze of his hand from Magnus’ ringed fingers brought him back. “Let’s just try it, and see what happens… Okay?” He gave him a little crinkled-nose smile and it fueled a growing warmth in his chest.

“Okay,” Alec exhaled.

The smile he received in return made him insurmountably sure of his answer.

“Wonderful,” the teacher pulled Alec in the direction towards his classroom, still grinning widely, “Come on, we have a lot of work to do.”

\---

Upon entering the chemistry classroom Magnus gathered a few notes he had written down as he attempted to avoid knocking over chemicals and test tubes from his labs of the day. 

Beakers were scattered all over each lab table with surrounding stools and a few forgotten lab practicals that he would later have to put in the nameless pile; he shook his head, even child prodigies forgot to put their names. 

If the Clave could see them now, they might turn away in absolute horror. 

Magnus had yet to have what he no doubt assumed to be the pleasure of meeting one of the esteemed clave members aside from Imogen. From what Alec had told him, they seemed like a rather dreadful group of individuals, and his concerns for the after-school sessions, though unvoiced, were clear to Magnus. He was worried both for him and his students. 

As the coach had told him many times before, and Magnus himself had witnessed from working at the school, the almighty Clave had expectations that needed to be met, by everyone. In any other situation aiding struggling students would be seen as a teacher’s duty, but at Idris, it seemed as though the job was more to hide the struggle itself and let the kids fend for themselves. 

He shook away the negative thoughts; Alec’s qualms made a bit of apprehension bud in the back of his mind but he refused to give into it before they thoroughly tried to make the extra help actually work. It was their last hope to help the players who mourned their game from the bench. 

Magnus instead turned to his whiteboard and grabbed a bright red Expo marker and quickly sketched up a calendar on the board. 

The coach approached from where he had been formerly leaning against one of the lab counters letting Magnus sort out his messy papers and thoughts. He started filling out the empty calendar spaces, reading his mind, and putting in all the future practice dates and their accompanying start and end times. Instead of filling in the month, Magnus labeled the top _Mission Impossible_. 

Alec looked at him and rolled his eyes with a lighthearted scoff going to sit down in the rolling chair behind Magnus’ desk.

He smirked over his shoulder at Alec, “It might just be possible if we get Julian away from Emma long enough for him to learn that ‘K’ doesn’t stand for Kryptonite on the periodic table,” he joked.

The coach turned up those beautiful eyes of his again and before Magnus could fear they would get stuck in his head, he noticed dread slipping back into his expression as he stared at the board a little too intently. 

It was barely noticeable, especially since he could only see Alec’s profile. Nearly imperceptible, but Magnus could read him, and he saw the battle waging in his mind mirrored through his slightly crinkled eyes. “Alec,” he spoke with a firm softness, “It’s going to work.” He said to him confidently one more, and watched as Alec faced him with half a smile. 

“I have faith in you,” Alec blurted out, and Magnus felt something burst in his chest. “I just… This could really help them, and I-,” he bowed his head, “I don’t want to disappoint them,” he admitted quietly. 

The confession did something entirely different to him, “Alexander…” He spun around his desk chair and unceremoniously straddled Alec’s lap, grasping his pink cheeks in his palms. “You are not going to disappoint anyone. You have gone above and beyond for those kids time and time again: having hour long conversations with parents on their behalf, waging war on your coworker,” he winked, “going through all this trouble when you are not at all responsible for how well they do in anything other than gym and football,” he did not attempt to conceal the pride that crept into his voice as he rubbed soothing circles on his bicep where his hands rested on the soft fabric of his customary black t-shirt. “You are not a disappointment, Alexander.” He tipped his chin up with a slight brush of his fingertips. “And I have faith in _you_ ,” he added, because he did. 

Alec tilted his head down a little and blinked; the pure look of raw vulnerability he was met with when their eyes connected once more made Magnus aware many would never see it. 

Alec said nothing, he only brought their lips together, and nothing had to be said.

They sat there for a few minutes, foreheads resting against each other occasionally brushing lips that always ached for more.

The gym teacher broke the comfortable silence first, “We should probably get back to work.” 

Magnus dropped his head to Alec’s shoulder groaning dramatically, “But I’m so comfortable.”

He patted Magnus’ back affectionately, “For the children, Magnus, the children,” he said sounding like he was reminding both himself and Magnus. 

“Fine,” he sighed getting off the Adonis under him; he swore he felt Alec squeeze his butt as he did so albeit when he looked at him with narrowed eyes the man only held his hands up with a mischief, and Magnus found he really was not mad about it. 

In the passing of their free periods, they went over everything, from the dates that worked best for the two of them, to the topics the boys seemed to be struggling with the most and how much time to spend on each lesson. 

Magnus would not only go over PowerPoints but also demonstrate different experiments for both future and past lab practicals. 

Alec would help as much as he could, and Magnus would do what he did best and teach. 

The pair decidedly collectively that if they were going to do this, they were going to go all out, and they were going to start tonight.

After the two periods past they had worked tirelessly to bring everything together to make these extra help sessions work, and they were nearly done with everything as the bell rang and Alec promised he would see him later as he rushed off to his next class he had to teach just before Magnus’ students came in waves. 

Just before he left, the coach had sent out a quick but vague text to his team to tell them to come to Magnus’ room tonight after practice. 

Alec had been sending him screenshots of their responses throughout the period, which ranged from _why I thought u hated him_ to calling him _Shadewood_ for his ambiguity as to why they were all of a sudden meeting with Magnus, the previously established enemy. 

 

[11:23 A.M., from: Alexander]

_Remind me why I’m doing this again_

[11:24 A.M., to: Alexander]

For the children, Alexander. The children!

[11:28 A.M., from: Alexander]

_They certainly are children_

 

He sent Magnus another screenshot, this one a continued, ongoing series.

 

[11:28 A.M., from: Jordan Kyle]

Coach fights with Bane- Alec Fightwood

[11:29 A.M., from: Jon Cartwright]

Coach is tired of us- Alec Nightwood

[11:29 A.M., from: George Lovelace]

Coach is mad at us- Alec Tightwood

[11:30 A.M., from: Bat Velasquez]

Coach sees us coming for him- Alec Sightwood

 

[11:31 A.M., from: Alexander]

_I hate all of them_

\---

Magnus stood back by the windows of his room, watching the continuation of the Angels football team’s practice as Alec stood tall coaching them from the side of the field. 

It was interesting, looking at someone when they didn’t know they were being looked at. Alec was in his element, and he had a confidence in his intent gaze that wasn’t always present when he wasn’t coaching. Whenever he yelled something, there was a change on the field. The game did not stop, but the players noticeable listened to whatever advice he was relaying to him. The team joked with him, but they respected him.

After they finished running one last play, he clapped his hands together and the team went to him, some of them taking off their helmets as they listened intently to whatever he was saying. They all put their hands together in the middle, yelling _Angels_ before they dispersed to clean up the field and change into regular clothes before their meeting with Magnus. 

Alec jogged into his classroom a short while later in his usual sweatpants attire, a thin layer of sweat coaxing his brow, with a loud group of boys he could hear in the hall just behind him. “Ready?” He asked with anticipation, arching his eyebrows. Magnus smirked back at him; he had a good feeling about this. 

The football players slowly filled in the classroom chatting loudly about parties Magnus would pretend to have zero knowledge of, and complaints about assignments from his colleagues that Magnus would pretend he did not hear.

"Hey Mr. Bane,” said a chorus of the players as they saw him getting up from his desk. He gave them a nod and a hopeful smile in return.

Once everyone took their seats he looked back at Alec who turned to address the team, “Listen up, guys.” He inclined his head for Magnus to go on with half a smile. 

“Hello, boys, thank you for coming here tonight on such short notice. Coach Lightwood and I have brought you here because we mutually decided that offering extra help sessions to you all would be beneficial and potentially stop the constant benching that seems to be occurring.” He watched as the boys perked up as he leaned against his lab table in the center of the room where he usually demonstrated how to do different experiments. “If you haven’t noticed already, I’ve started to spread out the given work so it’s more manageable as it has been,” he looked at Alec and smirked, “rather, loudly, brought to my attention that you may feel overwhelmed.” He paused as he waited for the kids’ laughter to die down; his face returning to its previous solemnity as he stood up straight. “That of course was never my intention, as I only wish to help you, teach you,” he elaborated. “You’re a bright group of boys, and if we all put in the effort: you simply show up and listen, I’ll teach; I’m sure we can improve your grades,” his eyes briefly, unintentionally flickered to Alec’s, “together.”

They all gave agreeing nods of approval and Alec looked almost proud. 

Magnus focused back on the task at hand, “With that being said, we do have a test this Friday as you know,” a series of groans followed, which Magnus only addressed with an eye roll, “which gives us 4 days including today to prepare.” The players accepted their dreadful truth, and he continued. “This is a trial of sorts, if it seems to work out we’ll continue to do the extra help for as long as you need,” he said kindly as him and Alec handed each player a schedule to look over. 

He circled back to the center of the classroom after everything had been passed out and Alec plopped down in his chair behind his desk, and by this, his players understood that the war was over.

Magnus clicked the power button on the smartboard, waiting for it to turn on for him to pull him the presentation he had just made. He crinkled his nose, turning back to the group of teenagers, “You all smell positively dreadful I must say,” he pinched his nose, “but that will not stop me from teaching you— at a respectable distance" he took a step back from George's seated in the front and the boy only shrugged seemingly unaffected by the proposition. 

The smartboard finally powered on, and from his desktop, Alec clicked Magnus’ tab that contained the PowerPoint. He hit the lights with his yard stick that he only ever used out of laziness before turning back to the board. 

“I usher you to consider the extra workouts Mr. Lightwood will make you do if you fall asleep,” he smiled warmly at the kids; some of them laughed, and others looked back at him and then at Alec, horrified. “Anyways, let’s begin,” Magnus grinned, “Chemistry 101: how things interact, combine, change, and form new substances.” 

The hour somewhat surprisingly went off without a hitch, he went over the structure of the atom and the structure of solids. The football players stayed awake and attentive, taking notes and asking questions that showed they were listening, which could be expected from a group of practical boy geniuses. 

The way things were looking now, as the boys got up stretching from their desks with pages of notes written and looking a bit more optimistic, Magnus could see them pulling this off.

They all said a goodbye and thanks to Magnus and Alec for organizing these, eager to get home and pass out after being worn out mentally and physically, and Magnus reminded them that the schedule would always be posted on his door when they inevitably lost it amongst their other papers.

As his door closed with the last teenager leaving the school Magnus let out a breath he had not known he’d been holding in and slouched back against the side of his desk. 

He heard movement behind him and then felt strong hands gripping his shoulders, kneading his muscles. “I think that went pretty well if I do say so myself,” Magnus hummed contentedly. 

Magnus didn't think he was going to reply past his hum in acknowledgement until he spoke up minutes into their joined silence,“It’s gonna work,” Alec stated matter-of-factly. 

Magnus chuckled leaning back into his still massaging hands, and appreciating his newfound confidence, “Is that so?”

“Yeah, you know why?” He could hear the grin in Alec’s voice.

“Why?”

“Because you’re a beautiful genius,” he ran his hands down Magnus’ arms and Magnus felt the blissful absence of the knots that had been present in his shoulders as they laughed together. 

He finally opened his eyes and turned back around. Alec smiled at Magnus, his hazel eyes shining, “Are we going to yours or mine tonight?” He placed a kiss on his soft lips.

Magnus didn’t think much of it as it was something they had grown accustomed to; A question they often asked each other as spending nights at one another’s homes became commonplace. 

“I have no preference.” Magnus returned the gesture.

“Hungry?” 

“You will be after I ravish you.” Magnus whispered in his ear. 

Alec laughed breathlessly as he placed his hands on Magnus’ cheeks and brought their mouths together. They both deepened it, licking their way into each other’s mouths, in no rush to leave, but for once not letting it go further until they left the school. It was passionate, but not hasty, it was perfect.

Magnus swore he heard a noise from behind them but he ignored it, blaming it on the sounds the heat sometimes made when it turned on since he was too caught up in Alec.

“I knew it!”

He definitely heard that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you already guessed that this was near... 
> 
> Drop a comment of who you think it is that saw them. 
> 
> :)
> 
> You can always say hi and find me on tumblr at [alightwood](%E2%80%9Calightwood.tumblr.com%22)
> 
> Also I doubt anyone would ever actually partake in this but if you ever want to live tweet I would be totally unopposed maybe #TSfic ? I'm on twitter at [lightbanes](https://twitter.com/lightbanes) ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading as always and if you felt the intense desire to leave feedback, well, I certainly would be totally unopposed to that as well. ;)
> 
> 12/10/17 EDIT: I'm going to post the next chapter (and continue posting as I used to) this month. I'm currently finishing up applying for colleges and I need to focus all of my energy into that before I come back to this. Love you guys!


End file.
